


Finding The Starlight

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark Character, Desna1, F/M, M/M, Multi, Natsu Learns he's a selfish Idiot, Other, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: Seeing Everyone finding love wasn't something she was unhappy about. She was happy for them, but a betrayal started a dark seed in her that would be hard to overcome. Perhaps a good friend would bring her out of it, perhaps she'd find more. She truly didn't know. (rated MA. be warned) This is a Crosspost from FFnet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story first started due to Pradesh Week. This is a much darker story and I'm sorry if people are looking for Rainbow unicorn farts and other stuff. this is not a quick story, this is not a short story.
> 
> This part is completely unedited from the Original Prompt from Pradesh week "Concede" and is part one. I had to think long and hard about the title, but I think I like "Finding The Starlight" simply because...this will be a story about loss, hurt and darkness.
> 
> Comments are Nice, Kudos and Bookmarks are wonderful. 
> 
> I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...this story got very dark as I wrote it...and I'm afraid that it will simply not end in the pairing that everyone wants/expects.
> 
> I'm also going to go back and re-edit this story eventually.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.
> 
> I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).
> 
> Hestor adopted me...or I adopted him, either way, he belongs to me.
> 
> I own the Storyline. That's it.

Lucy had sat and watched quite a few couples come together, and helped with a few herself. As it was, she sat quietly at the bar and watched the couples that were all together for the Spring Festival in…well While it was still Fairy Tail, it was an affiliated branch of White Sea and the reason was obvious. The small blonde wasn't above poking her extended guild for stories about things and writing about it.

 

First, There was Bickslow and Cobra, expected, at least to her. The story of them getting together was interesting…and she'd nearly lost two friends because none of them had known anything and a night of drinking had caught her in a tan cookie sandwich that turned into a mating. Dragon slayers were not known for being happy when someone came in between that sort of thing. She'd high tailed it that night, she was happy for the two, but that one night and the foggy memories she could recall still were in her top ten list of things to masturbate to.

 

Laxus and Xally were settled on one of the newly put in couches, the woman refusing to walk upstairs in her current, very pregnant condition. She hadn't been there, but from what she'd been told, he'd not met the small water mage during his exile, but later on during the year break. He'd apparently fought against the light pull because he'd only just seen her then high tailed it. Now they were very happily getting ready to have a family.

 

Emzadi and Gray. Solar Dragon Slayer and Ice Demon Slayer. She knew the ice that gray could use actually couldn't be melted by Natsu, so it was a good way to help keep the very hot, in many ways, woman cooled down. Given the looks that were going between Xally's stomach and Gray, Lucy surmised at least one more baby might be rolling around soon. She had to ask how that had come about, it would make a good story, she was sure.

 

Juvia had been heart broken, but well Lyon had been there while they had explained to her about Dragon Slayers and Mates…and while disappointing, the Water Woman understood, she and the ice make mage were now expecting as well.

 

The Twin Dragon Slayers and Farron. It started as a bodyguard mission and she truly didn't want to think how that dynamic worked. She sipped her drink slowly as she glanced at the three, chuckling as Sting was whining and Rogue was helping Farron with things. She supposed there were worse things than actually having two Dragon Slayers are your personal, around the clock bodyguards and Lovers.

 

Yukino and Zen still burned her up inside. She hadn't truly forgiven the other celestial mage for what happened. She and Zen were getting to know one another before it happened and she sighed. It had, quite frankly, been probably the best chance at Romance she may have had. She'd been called on a job for Hisui and apparently Zen had been there visiting Bickslow when Yukino had shown up during one of the Fairy Tail style parties. A Night of Drinking and Dancing later, the two had been mated and when Lucy had gotten back, she looked at Yukino, the woman knowing about Zen and how she was dating him, and had simply said 'you are dead to me'. She hadn't truly talked to either since then, much to Zen's dismay.

 

Lucy snapped her head to the next couple as she saw Zen move his head, seeing him look at her just in the edge of her vision. She refused to really talk to either of them. She knew the compulsion, they all did and while she knew she shouldn't be so petty, it felt like a betrayal and she couldn't get that bit of trust to reform enough to be anything less than Professional with the archangel mage.

 

Kaleb and Freed were adorable to her. They could carry on a few conversations and she had no issue with them. Though, she did have a hand in getting them together. She'd seen looks go back and forth but knowing Freed and how both of them were raised, she knew she had to give him a push. It was a night of dancing and partying, and as she thought back on it, quite a few of the couples did get together that way. She brushed the thought out of her head. She'd been sitting at the bar with the Rune mage and they'd been talking, just relaxing and going over a new linguistics study with Levy when she'd seen the bulky, tall, stepped out of the lord of the rings, world class mind bender of 'panty destruction' had flagged Mira down for another round of drinks. She'd mused out loud about how long he could go and there was sputtering from the other two. She had gone to hop up with a firm resolve to ask, only to have Freed's eyes go dark and then she grinned, shoving him and laughing at the embarrassment from the male before shoving him to go talk to Kaleb.

 

Wendy and Beck had come out of left field to everyone, but the two made it somehow work. Wendy had grown up in…quite a few ways and looked much like her Edolas counterpart now, only a little less busty. She smiled as the two were relaxing, settled with drinks and laughing with a large group of people.

 

That same night, Cris and Natsu had gotten together. She wasn't sure how it worked, but her best friend was now dead set on getting her, like the rest of the Slayers, set up with someone, or something else. Depending on the day of the week. She was fully acknowledging to herself…that it seemed like she was just going to be single for the rest of her life.

 

"So, Stardust, any reason you're here, at the bar instead of dancing and being social?" came the purring voice in her ear.

 

Lucy didn't bother to flinch or jump, fully used to the biggest troublemaker of the Pradesh group, Vander. She put a hand up, fingers splaying before the hand was over his face and pushing him back. She turned her head and smiled softly, "just people watching." She shrugged a bit and smiled. Vander was a good time, a fun time. Any time that she needed it. He seemed in no hurry to settle down like the rest of his family. "Natsu said he wanted to ask me something anyway…so I'm waiting for them to show up."

 

Vander arched an eyebrow, "well that sounds ominous."

 

Lucy laughed as she shrugged, "with Natsu, it tends to be something stupid. So…hopefully Cris has talked him out of it."

 

Almost on cue, the doors opened. Thankfully with Cris' influence, Natsu wasn't as…boisterous. He still made a beeline for her and she sighed as she put her drink down, "…here we go."

 

"luce!" Natsu grinned as he got close, "have a baby for us!"

 

The entire guildhall went quiet and Lucy just stared at Natsu for a moment, "…what."

 

"have a baby for me and Cris!"

 

Lucy sat there for a moment and then took the glass of Boscan alcohol in Vander's hand, downing it and then setting the glass aside. She stood, looked at Natsu and then just walked towards the door, calling over her shoulder, "no."

 

"aww! C'mon, Luce!" Natsu whined as he walked after her. "we're not asking a lot!"

 

That got the pinkette on the floor from a Lucy Kick from Scary Lucy and the doors closing behind her.

 

Cristoff sighed as he helped his mate up, shaking his head, "we've been over this…we were going to talk to her alone."

 

Natsu grinned up at the burly slayer, "Sorry."

 

Vander was trying to decide if Natsu was just that stupid, that dense…or just..being himself. He shook his head as he sat there then clapped his hands at the silence going on, "well…I think it's time for some music."

 

Natsu watched the youngest Pradesh move to the stage and start up some more music. He looked disappointed, "…did I mess up?"

 

"it's not exactly a common thing to ask, Natsu," Cris said as he pulled his smaller mate to his side, "especially not of a woman like Lucy."

 

Natsu's brow furrowed, "what do you mean? She's my best friend, why wouldn't I ask her when we were ready?"

 

The Lunar slayer shook his head and smiled, "alright, time to talk again about personal expectations." He lead his small mate to a table, raising a hand to flag down Mira for a few drinks. For once, the barmaid not going all heart eyed. They'd all seen how Lucy simply seemed to be withdrawing more and more.

 

Vander, he knew, had tried to keep the woman social and engaged, but with each couple, and then what happened between Zen and Yukino, it seemed that she simply didn't want to actually be social. She still came to the guildhall, whichever she was working out of at the time, she still smiled, she still lit up a room with her general presence, but Cris could see it was just a mask.

 

He wasn't sure how to actually help the woman. If it was something physical, he could heal it, tend to it. He'd gone to Kaleb, but his brother had shaken his head. Cobra had chimed in that he'd taught the blonde woman how to keep mind mages out and it seemed that she was even able to keep his brother out.

 

The Lunar Slayer moved Natsu up to the balcony to talk to him and sighed, "Alright…so let's go over this again…"

 

Natsu sighed as he sat there, "Lucy is my best friend, she's our kin and probably the best person in the world to actually carry our future kid." He let out a faint sound in the back of his throat, "I thought she'd be happy…"

 

Cristoff sighed a bit, he was infinitely patient and with a Mate like Natsu it came in handy. He moved to wrap his arms around the other slayer and put his head on top of the pink hair. "you know she hasn't been quite the same since Yukino and Zen, Natsu."

 

Natsu sighed a bit as he slumped, "I know…I mean…they were doing really good, like…dating and she was keeping that stupid issue had at bay…and then…I mean…we really should have paid more attention…"

 

Cristoff shook his head and gently rubbed Natsu's back. He understood where his mate was coming from, but really, Kaleb hadn't felt anything wrong that night, though he was slightly distracted by Freed. "what's done is done, Natsu."

 

"so…we'll ask again?"

 

Cristoff chuckled and nodded a bit, kissing the fire slayer on the forehead, "we'll ask again."

 

They didn't get that chance, her apartment was just empty the next day. The two had to surrender the fact that they hadn't been able to convince the Blonde mage…and with no scent to follow, they had no choice but to resign themselves to the Resounding 'no' that was given in so many ways.


	2. Chapter 2

The two slayers were getting antsy. They could have easily found another surrogate, but Natsu had his heart set on his best friend. Cristoff couldn't bring himself to deny his little mate this. It had been nearly three months since Lucy had stormed out of the guild and they were currently in Pelerno relaxing on the beach.

 

With everything it was nearly impossible to find the Celestial mage and he was disappointed in a way. Her apartment had been cleaned out that night and she'd not logged any long term missions in the guild system; none of the slayers could catch her scent going anywhere but from the guild to her apartment, not to the train station, not out of the city. Nothing. There were no other scents in the apartment, just the normal smell that he associated with Celestial Magic. She hadn't been kidnapped, she just disappeared, by choice.

 

As it was, they were taking a walk down the streets, needing to stock up as they'd just gotten back from a job and he stopped when he smelled stardust. He looked around for a moment, noting that Natsu was doing the same. They slowly followed the scent, making sure to not make it obvious, just in case it was the rogue Celestial Mage that they were looking for.

 

Coming around a corner, there she was, sitting at a table at an outdoor café. Her hair wasn't quite the same, longer, with red and black mixed into the golden flaxen locks and pinned up with feathered sticks and clasps. Her clothing was definitely something that he'd never seen before and she was talking into a Com, while flipping through something, "Yes, I know. I disappeared. I needed to. I needed to sort my head."

 

 _"Blondie, we all got worried,"_ Laxus' voice was heard.

 

Lucy made a face, "I know. I needed…away, I had to really take time to think."

 

_"where have you been, Blondie?"_

 

"here. There. Seven," The blonde sighed as she sipped her drink and then went back to flipping through her Com, "I'm taking a Boscan airship out to Giltena, on a lead for a key. Among other things."

 

_"alright, blondie, just…keep in touch?"_

 

"Mmm, I will, if my com works there, talk to you later, Laxus," the woman ended the call and then finished her drink.

 

It took everything Cris had to actually hold Natsu back and shook his head, "No, Natsu. I think this is something we have to wait on."

 

Natsu whined, "but…Luce could get hurt…"

 

"She's a big girl, Natsu, she's learned to re-quip her keys, she's never helpless," Cristoff gave Natsu a small smile, "let's have trust in her."


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Cris heard of a dragon appearing. He had gone to Nurem to find out information and what she said wasn't at all reassuring. One of the Five Dragon Gods. They were some of the most powerful dragons about…and they didn't meddle at all. Not even when Acnologia was going on a rampage.

 

Well, they weren't even on Ishgar, so he supposed that made sense. If the dragon of chaos had bothered to go near them, he was sure they would have acted. Natsu had wanted to actually go as did many of the Slayers and it had taken quite a bit of talk to get them all on an airship, because there was no way he was moonshifting, Emzadi was sun shifting or any teleport mage was taking them that far. Over the ocean would be enough to try any of them.

 

When they landed, it was a walk to Elmina Town and they could sense the dragon there and felt that they were unwanted just by the pressure in the air. It was subtle, but it was there. Then suddenly, it vanished. They made their way into the town and balked when they saw Lucy sitting in the town square at an outdoor café.

 

She looked at them and scowled, rolling her eyes and Kaleb tentatively reached out to her mind, starting at the backlash of noise he got.

 

Her brown eyes narrowed at the Mindbender and all he could hear was thousands of thoughts overlapping, a chaotic mass of nonsense that he couldn't pick through.

 

 _'No luck, her mind's still locked down'_ The mindbender mentally sighed as they walked towards the woman.

 

"Don't come any closer," Lucy spoke as they got about ten feet from her, "I'm not going to answer any questions and I want to be left alone."

 

"luce!" Natsu stared at his former Partner and best friend, "This…you **need** to come home."

 

The brown eyes that turned on the pinkette flashed for a moment and Natsu took a step back. " _ **need**_?" her voice was dark, darker than Scary Lucy and the woman's eyes intensely looked at Natsu. The brown eyes darkened,almost like a black hole had sucked the color from them.

 

Cristoff didn't mean to pull his mate back, but there was something there in the blonde woman's gaze that held him at bay. "Natsu. Be careful."

 

"I am not coming home, I've signed a contract and until it is fulfilled..it's not happening," Lucy stood and put some currency on the table, staring at the group before she turned and started away. When they went to follow, water spun from the fountain, blocking their way and view of the woman until it simply splashed on the ground.

 

Now they were worried. They felt the dragon presence again and slowly looked around before they all settled at the café. They needed to eat and plan out their next move. When they were settled, Kaleb frowned, "…where did Van go?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vander had slipped away the moment he'd caught sight of that golden hair and he had taken to the shadows, watching and listening. He could see the woman was not how she was prior. It was almost as if the light in her was snuffed out and part of him simply mourned the thought.

 

The Shadowquip followed after the woman in shadows, making sure she was fine, even as she stepped into the water and he had to stall his following. He watched something grow out of the water, horns that were first massive that slowly shrunk to reveal a man with hair the color of the ocean and very, very draconic horns on his head. The mark across his eye, the swirling pattern had the Shadowquip on edge.

 

The man reached out, touching the blonde's chin and tilting it up. Looking into her eyes, "were you followed?" the voice was low and held a power in it that nearly had the shadowquip falling out of the shadows.

 

Lucy, however, didn't bat an eye at the power that curled over her. She blinked and then shook her head, "no. not that I'm aware of."

 

The man's voice rumbled, "Good." A slow, dark smirk curled across his lips as he leaned in, letting his nose curl along her neck, "a wonderful smell."

 

The blonde stood there, lax and not really bothering to fight the man. She knew better, when one of the Dragon Gods took interest, you simply let him do as he wished. She could have fought, in fact she had a few times, but the end result had been cuts and bruises that had taken a bit to heal. She truly didn't care about the pain, but it made it quite the inconvenience to work if she was bruised and battered. "as you say, Mercuphobia-sama."

 

The male chuckled softly, a dark sound that sent shivers down the shadowquip's spine, "oh, I do so love how my name tumbles off your lips."


	4. Chapter 4

The woman sighed as she stood there, well used to the male's actions, and seemingly detached from them, "what is today's errand, Mercuphobia-sama?"

 

The male growled and stood up, slitted eyes looking down at the woman for a moment with distain. His lip curled back, showing fangs that glinted in the light, "fifty Ev'ntide pearls."

 

Lucy sucked in a deep breath before nodding, "as you wish." She bowed her head and then looked at the water, magic swirling around her before she dove under the water. Calling Aquarius' stardress to her was now second nature when she was in the water. The dragon god apparently had a long list of 'tribute' he wanted if he was going to do as she wished.

 

The job originally had been to seal the dragons, but Lucy wasn't a stupid woman. These were beings just as, if not more, powerful than Acnologia. They were also very, very old and had more intelligence than most people she knew. The male had reeked of boredom though, and she had debated on how to deal with this entire quest. Her first meeting hadn't gone well, and he'd asked if she was there to attempt to seal him as well, making shivers run down her spine at the malice until she'd summoned Loke, if only for back up. The large, massive, holy shit she wasn't even a breadcrumb to him dragon and grinned a fangy and toothy grin before shifting downhis body to that of a human and making her a deal.

 

She would give him Tribute and when he felt it was enough, he'd form a contract with her, like one of her spirits. It wasn't what she expected, but…if the dragon was as old as the Old wizard had said? He was most likely bored and would find something like this unique. She didn't bother to think more on it. It didn't do her any good.

 

Vander slowly stepped out of the shadows, watching as the man stood there, smirking. His arms crossed his chest and Vander had to admit that the blond woman attracted one of two types of males: ones that hadn't grown into men yet, or attractive and well built men. The Second type were either family, kin..or trouble; he himself probably fit into all of it.

 

The ocean haired man slowly turned his head and looked at Vander and the shadowquip stared. The male exuded power this close and obviously was keeping it in check. Having had an actual dragon to be around thanks to Cristoff, he knew the feeling of that power, but this…this was almost overwhelming and he didn't even know how much of the power was leaking.

 

"who are you," the deep voice rumbled watching the wine eyed man with a detachment.

 

Vander shrugged a bit, grinning as he scratched his cheek a bit, "just a passerby."

 

"Try again," Came the flat reply, the man slowly arching an eyebrow at Vander, "this is inside a magical barrier."

 

Vander went to open his mouth, but the power he felt wash over him nearly stole his breath, "…I was…" he wanted to be cocky, to give a snarky reply, but he could hardly think, "Stardust."

 

The power ebbed and the male looked at Vander for a long moment, "I see. Do not interfere. This is her task. You interfere…" He trailed off and a dark grin curled his lips, "I'll kill her. Let you live with the fact that your actions killed her."

 

Vander's eyes widened a fraction as he looked at the man. He would kill Lucy for helping her? He knew from Nurem that sometimes dragons saw things differently, but this was a scope he didn't know. He licked his lips and nodded, "I get it. I just…wanted to make sure she was safe."

 

"As safe as her actions can be," The ocean teal eyes slowly turned to the water, glowing for a moment before sliding back to Vander, "go. I don't want you here." His hand was raised, not at the shadowquip, but towards the water.

 

Vander figured that the creature knew where the blonde was and he held up his hands, "right. Gone."

 

The dark haired male swirled into the shadows, leaving wisps in his wake. He'd gone through a lot, but never, ever had he felt so terrified. This creature had different…everything. He homed in on where his brothers were, appearing in a chair and lounging, trying to not show anything was wrong.

 

Cristoff arched an eyebrow, "where were you?"

 

He threw a grin at his brother, "looking for something exotic for my bed."

 

"Dammit, Van," Cris sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

Kaleb wasn't convinced and decided to have a private conversation, _"you're shaken. What happened."_

 

Vander debated on talking about it, but instead he showed Kaleb, watching the man's eyes flicker a bit and then sip his drink. He shrugged slightly as he sat there, "anyway…Stardust pretty much told us to fuck off, I think it's time to go home."

 

Natsu let out a low growl, "this is stupid, Luce **needs** to come home! Where we can keep her safe!"

 

Vander frowned as he looked at Natsu, then his lips curled into a sneer, "she's a fucking mage, flamefuck, she can take care of herself."

 

Natsu let out a low growl and Vander was across the table, grabbing his scarf and yanking the pinkette into his face, "Don't you fucking growl at me, Natsu. While the rest of you were off finding your Fucking Happy Endings, you all fucking ignored her. Now that you want something, you want her back?" He shoved the dragon slayer back into his seat, "fuck you, Natsu, she's not a fucking possession, she's a mage, a powerful fucking mage in her own right. Not some fucking brood mother there for your own use! Dragon or not, don't fucking treat her like breeding stock."

 

Vander snarled as shadows curled around him, "Keep acting like this, and I'm going to think you're nothing more than a Peregrandian fuckhead that my brother had the unfortunate condition of being mates with." His lips curled up in a sneer.

 

Kaleb blinked as he watched Vander just swirl away and looked at Cristoff, arching an eyebrow. The lunar slayer hadn't stepped in, he knew better. He'd been trying to get that exact thing through natsu's head, but the smaller slayer's dragon had been chomping and apparently was a bit too possessive of wanting to protect the blonde from…everything and every one.

 

Cristoff was disappointed at these thoughts and he wished that he knew how to help Natsu. Yes, he himself wanted to protect the small blonde, but he knew that they couldn't just lock her up in a tower. Not after Finding out her past. Her entire former team had treated her like some sort of object to be put on display, but never touched, by anyone. As a Boscan, he found the Fiorian way of life restricting, almost smothering to women and that made him very much wish the country would change. He knew change like that would take generations to do, and he doubted they'd see it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a warning. there's something that may trigger people, this chapter brings up "conditioning" which is really a nasty subject. Essentially Preditory Conditioning. This is a bad thing, I'm not promoting it in anway. I'm fully against this sort of thing because it's a horrible thing for one person to do to another and causes massive emotional and mental trauma and damage. I know it sounds pretty weird, but this goes back to the Author's notes of the last chapter. Natsu does what he does without any regards to anyone else.
> 
> Yes, Lucy made a promise to be his partner and that can explain why he gets away with so much, but I don't like it. I want that to not be going on in my story, which is getting pretty dark and that's why there had to be a trigger warning. This is a very bad type of thing to do to someone and there are people out there that do it every day. this is how we get abusive relationships, we get rape that doesn't get reported because the victim (male or female) has been conditioned to think they're the reason that it happened. This is a very, very real problem with our society and one thing I'm massively glad about with Desna's Bosco is that...I can see them very much against this sort of action and it's reported to authorities if it's seen. That they've got laws in place to avoid this sort of behavior.
> 
> It's also something that we, as people, should watch out for. sometimes it's really hard to see. I'm actually a Survivor of an Emotionally Abusive relationship. it took nearly 10 years of therapy to undo...2 years of a bad marriage. So this is not a subject I even touch lightly.

Farron had blinked only twice when Vander had appeared, the shadowquip pacing through his office. He continued his work, allowing his youngest brother to get what he needed worked out in his head.

 

Rogue had tensed at first, then rolled his eyes realizing the shadows weren't trouble..well, weren't an attack. He knew that the youngest Pradesh was Trouble. Yes, with a Capital T. The shadow dragon slayer went back to what he was looking over. He worked impassively, waiting until the wine eyed man spoke.

 

"he's fucking treating her like some sort of doll!" Vander snarled after an extended period of time.

 

Farron didn't look up from his work, he made a non-committal sound, letting his brother know he was listening, but had nothing to input at the moment.

 

Vander's words were spat as he continued to pace, "yes, her fucking magic is rare. Celestial Magic is fucking crazy nuts rare, summoning even more! There's what? Twenty of them total in the world?! That's STILL no excuse to try to lock her away and put her on display! If he wasn't Cris' mate, I'd fucking drag him into the void and leave him there!"

 

Rogue snorted softly, "Natsu-san is particularly odd that way. Even Yukino feels bad for how he and her former team treats her."

 

"like she has any fucking room to say that!" Vander looked at the dragon slayer, eyes sharp, "how did anyone fucking let them get away with it for so fucking long?!"

 

Rogue looked up and then stood, setting the work he was looking through down and moving to get some coffee, "many assumed they were mates." He shrugged, "he's always been fiercely protective to the point where most Dragon Slayers are with their mates."

 

"yeah, well, the only thing he was fucking doing was making it so she didn't get any one about her that he didn't like and she was ready to be a fucking brood mother for him!" Vander hissed as he paced, throwing his hands up, "I bet if it wasn't Cris as his mate and another male that he'd have pressured her, or locked her up!"

 

Rogue paused as he watched Vander and then furrowed his brow before handing the man a cup of coffee and putting the other on Farron's desk, "…I don't…think he would go.." he trailed off. He couldn't finish that. Natsu was the most feral out of all the Dragon Slayers. He coveted things, refused to let them go…treated Lucy like a possession and that anything that was hers was his. The stoic slayer let out a soft sigh and shook his head. His voice, already soft, made the two men strain to hear, "…he would have. Some dragons did that, if Skiadrum told me right. Female dragons could be plied to have clutches for males, but sometimes, if they caught them when they were young enough…and people still do it today…sick and twisted men…."

 

Farron's eyes went wide, "…they'd groom the young female...or woman if we are talking about humans…into fully depending on them for everything.." he felt disgust slide into his chest and sat back, "…has he been…to Lucy…?"

 

Vander stopped as he stood there, holding the mug with both hands, "…yes. Yes, he fucking has. She's a Celestial Spirit mage! Connections to people, stability mean **everything** to her. Enough that even though she was treated like shit…if she made a stupid promise…she'd have let them get away with it or risk her keys."

 

The shadowquip sunk into a chair, shaking his head, "Dragon instincts are fucked up." Of course, no one would have known, the dragon slayers in Fiore didn't know that much, bits and pieces by the looks of it. Vander looked between Farron and Rogue, "…he would have made her a conquest…nothing more than a slave to have children…and probably didn't realize it."

 

Rogue pursed his lips, "no one understood it…and no one would have thought to curb that. Lucy-san is a warm person, caring to a fault and probably.." he trailed off, shaking his head, "it doesn't matter. She's not going to get caught in that trap now that she's…on an adventure for herself." He smiled faintly and then got himself a cup of coffee.

 

Vander sneered, "yeah, but he wants her to surrogate for them."

 

"I'd think Cris is strong enough that he'd be able to stop Natsu from marking her as a conquest?" Farron looked at Vander, seeing how agitated the man was, he was tempted to poke the bear, but at the moment, he needed his brother to calm down. He smiled faintly, "deep breaths, Van."

 

Farron watched as his brother gulped down the coffee and chuckled faintly, despite it all, "you're pretty worked up over this, fancy her?"

 

Vander rolled his eyes as he scowled at his brother. As the only member of the Pradesh family other than their father that had anyone 'special' in his life, they'd started poking and prodding about to see if he planned to settle down, "she's a fun person, Farron. That's it. Or she was…"

 

Rogue frowned, "What do you mean…?"

 

Vander ran a hand through his hair, "The shadows like…bright souls. They used to clamor like you wouldn't believe to get at Lucy…today…barely a blip."

 

Farron frowned, leaning back, "…her soul's…darkening."

 

Rogue pursed his lips and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "…that's…what happens in the process of…" he trailed off.

 

Vander's voice was soft, "…someone becoming a dark mage."


	6. Chapter 6

The Next week was spent with Natsu and Cris talking about what Vander said, while the others tried to figure out what to do about the "runaway blonde" issue they were having. Kaleb had Thane put their best researchers on the name that Vander had given him and the large group of mages was finally reconvening, though some Via a Lacrama Call.

 

 _"So what do we got?"_ Laxus gruffed then sighed as he shifted and a small bundle was put on his shoulder, the man gently rubbing the child's back.

 

Kaleb smiled, watching the man with his nephew. He wanted to visit, truthfully, but he was a bit more worried about the possibility of a Dark Celestial Mage out there. "old, old Texts, Pre-dating the Dragon King Festival. They reference.." He pulled up some images, "The Five Dragon Gods of Giltena. As Powerful as Acnologia was. Mercuphobia, Dragon God of Water, also known as Suijinryū, Literally Water Dragon God. The other's have names, but they the texts were so worn, that we can only guess, but we know **_what_** they are, Fujinryū, The Dragon god of the wind; Raijinryū, Dragon God of Lightning; Chikyūryū, The Dragon God of the Earth and Kasairyū, The dragon god of Fire." Each showed an old stone tablet of a different stylized dragon, "we don't know how accurate it is, because of the age, but the translators did their best."

 

Cristoff sat back, "there seems to be an additional bit of writing under each title…"

 

Kaleb nodded, "we assume those are the names that they go by, we know the one for sure, because of Lucy speaking it. If what we learned about certain mages, most Notibly God Serena, is that at least one of these dragon gods put Eight dragon lacrama in him."

 

Freed pursed his lips, "So…we can assume they've got…other Lacrama of the sort…"

 

Kaleb nodded, "we should and they may have very likely done so, perhaps in a way to semi-protect themselves." He took a breath as he sat there.

 

"Bix," Vander said as he finally finished his internal debate, "Look at Stardust's soul when you see her."

 

Bickslow frowned a bit over the com line _"…what's up?"_

 

Vander didn't talk for a long moment, "…she's…fading."

 

It was a heavy statement in the air and a lot of the mages realized what that meant. The "Light of Fairy Tail" was about to lose herself, lose a lot more than they ever thought possible.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Lucy had one contract down, the swirling blue stylized 'tattoo' of a dragon that started under her chin and swirled down her body showed that much. Her fingers traced the magical mark, starting at the horns that just touched the back of her jaw and slowly trailing it down the side of her throat, fingers lightly ghosting down her shoulder, tracing the wings and then curling back to the body of the design. The front claws and legs of the dragon started in the swell of her ample chest and then around it, the body sliding down her side and then the tail wrapping around her leg, barely peaking up at her inner thigh, almost touching that forbidden apex. She let out a low sound as she looked at the back claws that seemed to use the well kept curls as a standing place.

 

One of the stars in the Draco constellation had grown brighter that night and she had to wonder if it was anything to do with what she'd accomplished. She wasn't sure, but she wasn't about to question it. She could feel the power just pulsing in the magical mark and had watched the dragon as it had disappeared into stardust, like her own spirits. She hummed in thought, wondering if he had gone to the Celestial World, but she wasn't in the mood to really think on it.

 

The blonde pulled on a pair of silver panties and a matching bra before donning a short black and green tartan skirt, knee socks, knee boots and a white button up that knotted beneath her bosom. She looked at herself in the mirror, bringing her hair into a long braid. With one last look, she stepped out of her hotel room and slipped into the busy city. She would miss Elmina town, but she had needed to continue on.

 

She'd gone north, to Ashanti and hadn't been at all displeased. They were currently having a chocolate and coffee festival. Two of her favorite things. She was walking through the town when a very Boscan accent caught her ear and she slid towards it.

 

"So, Hestor…see anything you like?"

 

The Boscan male chuckled, "Quite a bit, everyone is quite exotic here."

 

"Really? I wouldn't mind another shot at that one spirit of yours..Grus right?" The other male grinned.

 

Lucy felt a seething rage inside her as she took a breath and then decided that perhaps a layover was needed, to deal with Celestial Mage Scum. She took a breath and then composed herself before wriggling through the crowd, letting out a scripted yelp as she fell on her hands and knees near the two. She shook her head as if dazed and then blinked at the intake of air before she sat up and rubbed at her hands.

 

"owie.." She pouted as she knelt there and then slowly stood, sulking as she rubbed at her knees, "That hurt…" She half turned and looked at the two, ducking her head shyly as she looked at them from beneath her bangs.

 

Hestor looked at the seemingly innocent woman with dark eyes, "yes, I do." He stood, plastering on a grin and holding his hand out to Lucy, "are you alright?"

 

Lucy felt disgusting at how she had to act, but she blushed and nodded as she took the hand, "yes, thank you."

 

"you're not from around here, are you?" he gave his most charming smile to the blonde woman and Lucy was glad she was good at keeping up a 'dumb blonde' mask.

 

She shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck, "nope! On a bit of a vacation before I'm off to study for three years." She curled her nose, watching as his breath hitched a bit, "with probably no sex and tons of boring lectures."

 

The male's eyes danced and he chuckled, "Well, I'm visiting from Bosco, perhaps I could show you a good time?"

 

Lucy tilted her head and forced a deep blush on her features before she ducked her head a bit, "I heard…well, my friend went to Bosco…supposedly…there's um…" she bit her lower lip, voice dropping, "lessons they all take on pleasure…by the council, I wish Fiore did something like that…it's so hard to deal with…stuff without being called a slut…"

 

Hestor grinned broadly. He'd been there to relieve a few Celestial summoners of their keys and here this pretty thing dropped in his lap. He didn't sense much magic from her and only saw a few silver keys, but if nothing else, he could get a good night before he went about his work for the Dark Guild he was currently in. he stepped in close to the blonde and lowered his head, speaking softly, "we are…would you like to share pleasure?"

 

Lucy let out a low whine as she looked at him through her lashes and gave a small nod, "…okay."

 

She was already plotting, taking note of where his keys were and where they were going, but putting the stupid façade back on the moment he looked at her. She smiled up at him and leaned into the silver haired man, almost as if she was half afraid.

 

Lucy knew she should not do anything sexual, but it had been months. She had an itch and Boscans were amazing in bed.

 

That had led to a few hours of great foreplay, Lucy could admit as she moaned, hips moving as she rode the silver haired man. One hand was resting at his sternum and she licked her lips, eyes flashing blue before her nails dug in. The man below her groaning, thinking she was simply getting a bit rough, before his chest started to burn. Without a thought, Hestor's hand moved, a dagger flashing in the low light and Lucy smirked down at him.

 

Lucy licked her lips again, eyes dancing as chains came out of no where, holding him as she moaned and let herself fall into that bliss one more time. She panted, using her strong hips and the magical chains to keep the man still as she languished in the pleasure for a moment before murmuring, "you've been judged. You mistreat your spirits, using them for your own pleasure." Her eyes opened, the once honeyed eyes resembling black holes, "your punishment is death." He didn't get a chance to scream as her hand pushed upward, a crack heard and then his chest tore itself apart from the inside out.

 

She idly watched the blood splash upwards before simply going to pool around the body and sighed as she got up. She moved to take a shower, humming to herself, "he did say very limited use of the plasma in blood. Well the man was scum anyway. No better than Karen."

 

As she dressed, she looked at the key ring that the former mage had and picked them up. She traced a finger on each, watching as each spirit came out. She could see the fear as she stood there, "I will not make you contract me. You are free to not do so and I shall find a Celestial Spirit Mage that I trust to take over your contracts."

 

Lucy held up a hand as they went to speak, "Think on it. I'm in no rush." She paused, "You will have until I complete this request to decide, until then, rest in the celestial world, knowing that you're safe." She smiled at the relieved looks on the Spirits' faces and took a breath after they disappeared.

 

"Ankaa," Lucy spoke, feeling the fire curl around her before a man in an ornate kimono, looking more like an emperor than anything appeared beside her, "incinerate the body."

 

The spirit took a breath and frowned, "As you wish…was this…"

 

Lucy spoke softly, "He had Grus and was using her as a sex slave. Yes, Ankaa, it was the right thing. He was a dark mage."

 

The Spirit nodded and took a breath before he held out a hand, fire surrounding the body and leaving nothing of it, flames licking out to burn up the blood as well. He watched as his Summoner moved to grab the things about the room, humming in thought. They'd all noticed her light changing, but they truly couldn't do anything. Every stable emotional connection had been tried and tried again, breaking, shattering and simply tearing apart her soul.

 

The Firebird wanted to have her call it off, this was a fool's errand, but…each and every one of her water based spirits had grown in power exponentially after the exchange with the Dragon God. He had to admit he was going to be a little giddy if she could strike a deal with the fire elemented one..and the lightning one as well. There were few Lightning Spirits, but those that there were? They were powerful ones, one's he wanted to get into the hands of this woman, hoping it would rekindle the light within her…praying it would. She hadn't harmed them, broken their contracts, gone against them, but her soul was slowly being seeped into the darkness that would lead to a path that left them all worried.


	7. Chapter 7

They saw her laughing, in the middle of a city burning, her head was falling back and she was laughing. It wasn't hysterical. It wasn't crazy, it was just pure, unadulterated and joyful laughter as she stood naked with the flames raging around her.

 

The first thing they noted was the aqua colored dragon across her skin, the other was red and black. Both of them glowing; the aqua colored one seeming to have wave over it, the color curling across it as if crashing against waves, the red one glowing like lava breaking through a dark surface.

 

What took Cristoff's breath away was the power that was curling off the blonde. It was amazing and he understood why the flames weren't getting to her, they simply couldn't. They had been traveling, trying to find the woman when wyverns descended down upon the city in a massive amount, razing the city and tearing it up. The place had been razed before they knew it and they ran to find survivors. Natsu already going by the time the wyverns swooped down and started their attack, the urge and need to fight, to burn off energy suddenly rising in small dragon slayer.

 

"I can't…smell anyone dead," Natsu said, watching the blonde woman laugh with wide eyes. "it's like this place was cleared out."

 

"This was abandoned years ago," Came a silken voice behind them and the mages turned, Vander's eyes zeroing in on the extravagantly clad man, his red and black hair pulled up.

 

"then what the hell happened?!" Natsu said, the flames actually had him on edge. They felt…odd to him and he didn't like it.

 

"A challenge," the male said impassively as he walked past them, towards the naked woman that was just standing in the middle of the destruction. His hand curled out, running over the woman's arm and fabric appeared; celestial silks in red, gold and black covering her body, "you shouldn't be showing so much skin."

 

Lucy took a breath in her laughter and then seemed to calm as the fabrics curled over her. She let out a low hum and smiled, "mm, I love your star dress, it's so soothing, Ankaa." Her voice was velvety, almost seductive before her eyes opened and she looked at the group of five.

 

A pink tongue darted out as Lucy stood there and she lowered her hands slowly, the flames seeming to go out as she spoke softly, "There, there, no more."

 

"Luce?" Natsu said quietly, watching her eyes which seemed to go from dancing flames to pure darkness.

 

The black depths of the blonde's eyes looked at the dragon slayer and her lips curled into a small smirk, "I'm not coming back." She let out a musical laugh as she stood there, taking deep breaths, "sorry…a bit overwhelmed. A powerful contract does that."

 

Vander could feel a dark seed in her and he looked at Bickslow, "Bix?"

 

The Seith activated his magic and let out a strangled sound, shaking his head, "Cosplayer…"

 

"oh, bixy, don't worry your magical tongue over me," Her lips curled into a grin, "you'll upset Cobra."

 

Cobra frowned as he watched the woman; her soul had been so light, so beautiful, calming. Now what he heard sent chills down his spine. It was like the song of a succubus. Still beautiful, still calmly, but with a darkness and lust that tainted it, a dull sound in the background that he'd come to associate with people starting down the path to becoming a Dark Mage.

 

Lucy tilted her head as she held out a hand, magic swelling before there was a soft and light chime and she put a hand on the neck of the white winged horse that appeared. She purred as she rubbed it's neck, "hello, Pegasus…thank you for coming.." she kissed the thick neck before climbing up and looking at the mages, "bye." She gave a small wave and then a delighted laugh as Ankaa got up behind her and patted the horse's flanks. Then in a swirl of ash and dust, they were rocketing into the sky.

 

"Bix?" Vander spoke softly as he looked at his brother and then the man's mate.

 

Cobra stood there, shaking his head, "her soul…it's fucking wrecked…"

 

Bickslow spoke softly, "and being overrun. Whatever is going on…whatever those tattoos are? They're fucking her up bad, bro…I…"

 

Natsu frowned a bit, "then we just grab her and drag her back so she can get help!"

 

Cristoff sighed softly, shaking his head. He could see the fire in his little mate, but to see three people so disheartened, his lips drew into a thin line. This was grim and there was no way around it, "She has to want the help, Natsu…even Kaleb can't help someone that doesn't want help." He let out a soft breath, "…and she doesn't seem to want help right now."

 

"are we at least going to follow her?" Natsu said in a small voice, looking at the sky.

 

Cristoff nodded and kissed his mate's head, feeling the anguish he was going through, seeing what was happening to his best friend, "of course, Natsu."


	8. Chapter 8

They'd traveled north, finding that the country exported a lot of things, not just coffee and cocoa beans. The market of the mountain city they found themselves in was full of metals of a broad spectrum. Cristoff picked up a few pieces of jewelry here and there, humming in thought as he ended up with a small pack full of purchases that probably weren't needed.

 

Natsu had wandered off and come back, holding a small bag tightly. He licked his lips as he handed them over, "keep…those safe, okay?"

 

The Lunar dragon slayer arched an eyebrow and opened the bag, looking inside and seeing three keys, feeling the magical signature coming off them. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or a bad idea. It would be a good peace offering, but he had very little time to work with his made and the obsession he had with the blonde bearing their children.

 

He truly hadn't minded the thought, the way Natsu spoke of Lucy around him was as if she was precious to him and they were close, but now? He'd heard plenty out of Vander and learning more and more about what had happened had him questioning letting this slide. He couldn't really. Something truly bad might happen to a woman that already seemed to have far too much taken from her in her life…and the last thing he would do was allow months of her life to be taken up by them. "Zen and Yukino will like th-"

 

Natsu made a face, "they're not for Yukino. They're for Luce, when she comes home with us."

 

The Lunar slayer let out a soft sigh and smiled before he kissed the pink hair, "okay." He knew Natsu had a lot of issues and some that he was sure went back pretty far. "I've been thinking…maybe we should head back, have someone take our place. I'd like you to talk with Kaleb about things in your head, Natsu." He looked down at Natsu, seeing the stubbornness rising, "It would make me happy."

 

Natsu wanted to hold onto the fire but then his shoulders slumped, "…okay…it's about what Vander said…isn't it?"

 

The bulky slayer brought a hand up and nodded, gently running it through the pink hair, "it is. I want you to talk with Kaleb, see if we can…help your state of mind…" he wanted to say to help him get over his obsession with the Celestial Spirit Mage, but he knew that wouldn't help the conversation at the moment, "for me."

 

Natsu frowned, "..okay, but only for you. So we can get back to helping get Luce back."

 

It was a concession and he would take it. The slayer knew that this was not going to be a short process, but a long one and should keep Natsu, and unfortunately himself, out of this entire deal with tracking the blonde down, but it was most likely for the best. Cris discussed it at dinner with the other three, saying they'd find a way to get a healer out this way, but he needed to get Natsu to see Kaleb.

 

Vander knew what his brother was doing and nodded as he eyed the pink haired slayer warily. He hadn't fully ever gotten to trust the man after he'd finally gotten the blonde to open up, each story, each pain just made him realize the abuse that not only he, but Happy had put the blonde through and it made him angrier than he could even fathom, enough that he would almost let a void shade out to attack the dragon slayer. Almost. He loved Cris more than he wanted to kill Natsu.

 

The group ate dinner in a small tavern, listening to the bustle around them before they saw the mated pair off and the three males stood there for a long moment before moving towards their rooms for the night.

 

"hey, Van?"

 

The Shadowquip made a small noise, glancing towards his brother, their matching red eyes locking, "what?"

 

"…people don't normally come back from this shit…" His voice was soft and he could hear the growl from Cobra. Lucy was the man's kin and he knew the implications of what he was saying.

 

Vander pursed his lips a bit, wanting to just have all this over and the blonde woman bubbly again, with her normal eyes. Not the dark abysses that they'd seen at the abandoned town, "Stardust is resilient. She'll…" he paused and shrugged, "she'll come back."

 

Cobra let out another low growl as they stood before the two doors to the rooms they'd gotten, "she's saved a lot of people. We owe it to her to at least try to save her…if not…" he prickly slayer made a face, "make sure that she doesn't suffer, make it a quick death."

 

Vander took a breath and nodded, "yeah." He slipped into his room and closed the door behind him. His head fell back against the door and he let out a groan, "Dammit, Stardust."

 

The man started at the purred voice, "There's no damning me."

 

Wine eyes shot wide and glowed for a fraction of a second as he looked across the room to the bed, seeing Lucy strewn out over the bed wearing nothing, "shit…"

 

She waved a hand lazily, "mm, if you need to, be quick."

 

"Stardust…" he warily took a step towards the woman, watching how her muscles bunched and saw a new mark across her skin, this one a light golden dragon that curled around her neck and dove between her ample breasts. The whispers from the void shades were as if they'd found a sibling and he felt dread in his stomach. The black eyes now had shimmering golden and silver spots in them and he likened it to the night sky now, not a celestial abyss.

 

One golden brow quirked as she lay there, fingers playing along the sheets, "not interested?" she rolled onto her side to face him better and he couldn't help but watch as her skin half glowed in the moonlight.

 

"Now, Stardust, I will never turn down a willing and very ready partner," Vander purred as he slowly eased down to the bed. He had to be careful because Cobra hadn't heard her. He should have heard her soul, but hadn't and now he was fairly worried.

 

He let out a groan as one of her hands moved out, sliding over his chest and let out a small sound as the tips of her fingers lit with golden light and his clothing retreated. Damn, that was new and his eyes danced with wanting to explore things. He shouldn't, oh, he knew he shouldn't, but keeping her occupied might be a good thing. "what is it you want, Stardust? To come to me instead of avoiding all of us?" he let his hand curl out, slowly trailing it along her skin, watching the shivers beneath the skin and he heard the hitch in her breath.

 

Lucy's hand slowly trailed along his skin, looking almost fascinated and the fact that her eyes simply couldn't convey emotions at the moment made it all the harder to read what was going on in her head. She let out a low hum and purred, "pleasure." Her nails gently dug into his chest as she let out a mewl and arched into his hand. "skilled, unadulterated pleasure, skŭpa, overwhelm my mind."

 

Vander couldn't help but purr at the words from her mouth and then leaned in, "probably shouldn't here." His lips very slowly ran along her jaw and he groaned as her hand trailed down, palming him through his pants.

 

She let out a low chuckle that sent shivers down his spine, "Don't worry, Ishtar has made sure that no one can hear inside the room, in any way." Her lips slowly found his, languidly moving along them before she nipped one, "I told her I don't want bothered tonight."

 

Vander assumed that it was one of the spirits she'd found along the way, but didn't bother to question it as he drew himself over her, laying her back against the bed as his hands ghosted along her skin. "mm, sounds good."

 

His mind truly went over the possibilities and as he slowly trailed his hands up, raising her arms, he grinned as shadowy cuffs held her hands to the headboard, "time for me to explore."

 

She let out a laugh that was musical to his ears before arching as he slowly kissed his way down her body, nipping at an ear lobe and playing with it until her breath hitched. The man slowly drew his hands down her body, slowly finding each and every bundle of pleasure receptors, plying at them with firm touches as his lips continued their downward path.

 

Vander's eyes took in the sight of the woman as he half sat up, lips curling over the swell of one breast, being careful of the markings along her skin. He didn't know how they would affect him and he didn't want to find out. He was slow and methodical, watching as the blonde writhed on the bed beneath him and he'd keep her that way all night. He put every bit of his training to use, to keep her in bliss.

 

He couldn't deny that feeling her arch up into him had his mind almost sputtering to a halt and he groaned out her name. Without a thought, he willed his clothing gone and then slowly sunk into the welcoming warmth.

 

The cry that came from the woman was sensual and she groaned as she rolled her hips, "Stars. More."

 

Vander chuckled as he gave his hips a roll, pulling her legs up and hooking her knees over his elbows, "oh, I plan to give you more, Stardust." He loved the feeling of her and could very well get lost in her depths as the void shades just seemed to leave, as if some sort of claim was put on him and they knew better. He'd think on that later, for now, their bodies moving in a slow build was what he concentrated on, watching her move beneath him.

 

As morning came, he slowly roused, feeling the shift on the bed and he groaned. The two hadn't fallen asleep but a few hours ago and he slowly peeked open one wine colored eye, "Damn, Stardust…we should do that again."

 

He let a hand trail up her back and then frowned. The attraction was muted, almost non-existant. "…what the hell."

 

Lucy turned and gave him a soft smile, leaning forward to gently kiss his forehead, "there, skŭpa, now you're safe from them."

 

"Stardust…what did you do," He half sat up, staring at her in panic. He'd never just had no attraction to someone and after the night of pleasure he damn well knew that there should be more!

 

Her lips pulled up into a small, almost sad smile, "protected you…" she put a hand to his cheek, letting her thumb slowly curl over it. "like I said I would."

 

"what did you sacrifice, Stardust," he moved to grab her by the upper arms firmly, making her look at him.

 

She let out a faint laugh and shook her head, a few tears that looked more like falling stars trailing down her cheek, "nothing. Nothing at all, Vander. Let me go."

 

"I'm calling fucking bullshit!" he hissed, she'd done something and he wanted to know. He took her in and then noticed that the golden dragon that had been light was now solid, bright and pulsing.

 

She gently removed his hands and then slowly backed off the bed, "it's…nothing, Van."

 

"What did that lizard want," His voice was firm.

 

Her eyes looked at him, the galaxies there watery and she smiled, "a red string."

 

Vander felt the air rush out of him, even as she disappeared in a swirl of sand. He felt his hand go to his chest angry but so damn sad at the same time. She was one of the few people that knew about the struggles he had outside his family and he remembered a few simple, ghosted words over the back of his mind from the blonde woman.

 

_"I promise, Van, I've got more than enough knowledge at my disposal. I'll find a way to protect you from them ever taking over. No matter the cost." Her smile was bright, even as they ate from a container of ice cream and watched horrible movies, "I mean it. No matter the cost."_

 

He felt grief overwhelming him, could feel the void shades as they tried to take advantage of that only to be rebuffed by what felt like the warmest light he'd ever felt. Tears started to flow down his face as he realized just how damn selfless that woman was and how she'd fulfilled a promise at a great cost.

 

That was how Bickslow found Vander over an hour later and panicked, "Van!?" the Seith automatically looked into his brother's soul and his breath was taken away. "…shit…who…"

 

Vander's voice choked as he spoke, "Stardust…"

 

"Van, what was the cost," Bickslow felt dread in his chest, he could see a beautiful gold and red string spinning in what he could only say was a golden galaxy of stars around his brother's soul.

 

Vander let out a choked sound, shaking his head as he let everything out. He felt safety, love and loss and the knowledge that the shades weren't going to get to him made the grief worse.

 

Cobra stood there, even his own salty, sarcastic ass feeling the loss, "Shit…what did she do…"

 

"Broke…probably the last connection to any of us that was strong," Vander eventually said, shaking his head as he sat there just staring at his hands, "…why does she fucking have to sacrifice so damn much?"

 

Cobra spoke softly, "because that's what she does for someone she loves." He let his head fall back, "I can't even catch a sound from her soul. Yesterday I could hear its whisper."


	9. Excerpt (Insanity, Pradesh Shots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually from the Pradesh Prompts, but originally I wasn't sure where I was going to post it...since I'm crossposting now, in full, I can put it here...where it's a semi-right place.

Ankaa watched his master as she rocked back and forth in place. Her hands were on her head and he could see insanity slowly starting to take hold of her. this was one thing his healing couldn't effect. The mind was far too complex for his magic to fix.

 

He could only think back to what lead up to this and his heart went out to the woman

 

_They stood in front of a dragon, though it looked as if it was part of the mountain. In truth, a full three peaks of the mountains were the large creature. It's head slowly swung down, looking at the small mage._

 

_"what brings you here?" The voice shook the ground, resonating as draconic eyes looked at the small blonde._

 

_Lucy swallowed, "I'm…looking for a way to guard a soul against void shades! Please tell me you know a way!"_

 

_The dragon hummed "I see you've gotten the cooperation of the others..." the dragon settled back down, "I can, but the price, would you be willing to pay it?"_

 

_"I already promised him that I'd pay any cost!" Lucy looked at the creature, steeling her nerves, "and I'm here-"_

 

_"I'm aware of why you're originally here, but…let's see…" the dragon reached out, claw touching the woman's chest lightly and it glowed, as he pulled it out, a weave of colors came, many threads starting to float in the air. Slitted eyes looked over the frayed ones and then the few that were still in decent shape._

 

_"wha-what?! Why are so many of them red?!" Lucy's eyes were wide as she stood there, staring at the magic._

 

_The dragon let out a rumbling laugh, "you had many possibilities of love, it seems, quite a few left as well. I'll take one as price to shield this soul."_

 

_The woman looked up at the dragon and swallowed before nodding, "Okay…"_

 

_The claw touched the one that had black slowly curling through it, "This one. I want this one."_

 

_Lucy swallowed, she didn't know what that one connected to, but to save Van? She'd do it. She gave a nod, "okay."_

 

_The woman watched in awe as a golden magic curled around the string, enveloping it before all of them simply disappeared. Then her hand went to her throat as she felt a familiar burn and tingle, knowing the dragon's mark was going right onto her skin "wha…what happened?"_

 

_The dragon rumbled, "Go see the person you wish to guard. Do as you wish, but know when the night ends, after you soothe them, the line I chose will be cut."_

 

_Lucy had nodded, taking a breath, "…okay…" she turned, blinking as sand surrounded her, "wha-what?!"_

 

_"that will take you to the person. Enjoy."_

 

The woman had been near inconsolable. If he was right, there were only two pure red strings left in her soul. One was damaged, but holding by a single golden thread, the other barely seeming to have any wear. He hoped that this quest finished soon, especially as he looked at his Master as she slowly sank into insanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Two long weeks of waiting for a progress report and the results hadn't been good. Vander didn't tell them everything, but the haunted look was enough to get his brothers on edge. Something bad was happening, very bad.

They'd wanted to discuss it when something abnormally bad had happened. Enough that the brothers had dropped everything to take care of it, they didn't really have any choice. The Burly slayer had been talking when it occured. He'd suddenly got rigid and screamed before falling to the floor with his muscles seizing and twitching out of control. Xally had been there to try and stop what she can, but it seemed the lightning coming off her mate was wilder than normal, sliding across her skin and leaving a few marks in its wake.

Laxus was laying in the infirmary now, Cristoff frowning as he let his magic soothe over the man. All of the power was coming from the lacrama behind his eye. Kaleb had been there and his brow was furrowed as he listened to what he could.

"it's like the dragon soul is going crazy," The Guildmaster said, crossing his arms on his chest, "screaming in rage. I've never quite heard anything like this. Not even with Emi."

Natsu was sitting to the side, watching with fear. He didn't much like Laxus on some days, but this was not good. He could feel the power that was ebbing off the other slayer and it made him shiver. His lips were drawn in a thin line as he thought back to their trip. He'd not gone that far, but when he'd felt the soul in him start to rage, he did what he did best, fight. He'd dove into that city, bound and determined and they'd gone after those Wyverns, the rage his dragon soul had been feeling had calmed down when they'd managed to get everything sorted and See Lucy.

Kaleb looked over at Natsu, "wait. What."

The pinkette looked up at the fair haired man and shrugged, "mine tried to. The last night we saw lucy and there was fire everywhere…"

 

Cris frowned a bit, he'd felt that his mate had wanted to fight a bit more than normal, but the wyverns had been a good quick outlet, "…the Dragon Gods are affecting the dragon souls?"

 

Natsu shrugged, "would…make sense. These guys are old, powerful…" he paused, "and Lucy's all our kin.." he glanced towards the door, "we gotta watch Wendy…she could be next…when does she get back from visiting Chelia?"

 

"Next week," Xally said as she walked in, shaking her head, "this is a horrible whatever it is that Lucy is mixed up in…"

 

"What she's mixed up in is old, powerful and very bored dragons," Kaleb frowned, he could feel Laxus starting to stir, but let the man slowly come around, "who probably see human lives as toys."

 

Laxus groaned as his eyes opened, "they do." His voice was rough and he brought a hand up, wrapping it around Xally as the woman clung to him. He lay there for a moment and made a face, "I'd guess Orga felt that was well, though..not like I did."

 

"What was that?" Cris said as he moved to check over the blond slayer, lips drawn in a frown.

 

Laxus gave a soft sigh as he lay there, brow furrowing as he did so, "a shift in magic. Whatever blondie is doing? It's opening up more magical wells, more lines of magic."

 

"Your Dragon is calm finally," Kaleb said, frowning as he listened to the other's mind, "Though it seems like you got a little…short circuited."

 

The others around the room groaned and Kaleb shrugged. He wasn't sorry for the bad pun, but it was needed. He stood there for a moment, "maybe we should send Zen, he should be able to track Lucy down, right?"

 

There was a rumble from the doorway, the smell of sex hitting the slayer's noses, "Yuki and I were just discussing that same thing. I should be able to track her down before this gets any more out of hand."

 

Laxus snorted towards the Archangel mage, "pretty sure it got fucking out of hand a long time ago." He sighed a bit, "she's not going though. Hate to say it, but we don't know what Blondie might do….and she could very well kill Yukino if she's there."

 

Zen's jaw tensed and he nodded, the Archangel knew it was a possibility. He'd tried, very much, to get close to the woman again, but she'd kept him at arm's length. She was never flat out mean to him, but he could recall her honey brown eyes smiling at him, felt the warmth from her and now it was just gone.

 

The Archangel was very much in love with Yukino now, but she was torn up over what she'd done and he had to find some sort of closure for her. This couldn't continue, his mate was a kindhearted woman that had just been drawn to him and he to her. Yes, the same thing had happened to Lucy, but the bubbly blonde was strong enough to not let it overwhelm her like his little, very unsure of herself mate. He'd been helping her grow, working through her issues through their bond, but the broken bond between her and Lucy had left a rift that he couldn't help her with.


	11. Chapter 11

Truly, the group had not expected to find Arman Pradesh in the capitol city of Wa. Though, Zen had hugged his father and they'd talked, the man happy that there was a good chance of a grandbaby in his future, his eyes darkened when he heard what had been going on, in full. Not just small reports about everything.

 

The Patriarch had drawn Vander into a hug that had his youngest son breaking down again and kept the man's head under his chin. He'd met Lucy a few times, the most notable when his wife's friend Layla had visited with a six month old bundle. He remembered the explosive com call the woman had with her husband about how she'd just gone traveling while he was on a business trip and hadn't let him know.

 

The Patriarch had wanted to chuckle, but with the loss of his wife and son, he'd not had the heart. Layla had been one of Granier's closest friends and a Celestial mage as well. He felt the same soothing presence from her and it brought him comfort. To see Farron smiling around the baby was also an amazing thing and it was with her comfort and smacks, he solidified a promise to himself and his wife that he'd have a large family.

 

Now, hearing how the woman that had grown from that little bundle of sunshine was into something bad, he wanted to help. He'd spent many a nights wondering if he should have taken Layla up on being the girl's godfather, that way he could have whisked her away from what had been going on in her childhood, brought her to Bosco and raised her in a happy family. Now, he truly wished he had. She wouldn't have gotten herself into this; she wouldn't have been so hurt to fall into darkness.

 

They'd last seen her in the mountains; lightning striking around her and her melodious laughter taking on an insane edge to it that had them all frightened. He could offer what support he would while he was there, giving them a base to work out of that was a safe haven that couldn't be stormed into by anyone.

 

Zen had taken to wing that night, stretching out his magic, his senses and cursing at the limitation to them. He knew they were much more than they had been, that had been part of the mating, a good power boost, but he still felt too limited.

 

When the storms had started to roll in, he'd had to take to ground and simply wait it out. He sighed as he dried his hair, now walking into his father's study. "no luck."

 

Arman frowned a bit as he sat there, "you'll find her. This is one of the windiest parts of the continent. If there's going to be a wind dragon, it'll be here."

 

Zen slumped into a chair and let his head fall back, "I know…I just feel…inadequate. I know I've got power, I've got training, but it doesn't make it any worse."

 

Arman sighed as he picked up a decanter and slowly poured some of the Boscan Gold into a tumbler. He slowly sipped it, "you will grow with time. Cobra can't even hear her soul and apparently they were in rooms right next to each other. These dragons are hiding her, strangling her soul and most likely her mind."

 

Zen's blood went cold and he nodded. He didn't want to hear that, didn't want to hear that his mate's friend was becoming a dark mage. Dark celestial mages were killed as quickly as one could because while they still had personal rules and some rules that needed to be followed: anything else was fair game. Even he was fair game. All any celestial mage had to do was kill Yukino and he was like a lamb to the slaughter.

 

Arman stood, moving to put a hand on his son's shoulder and then he barely heard it. His sound magic was refined from years of work and the hiss was not human.

 

_'hunt the eagle. He's grounded. That's my task'_

 

Task. Why did that sound so familiar? The man's jade eyes flew open, "Zen! Go!"

 

Zen started at the sudden command, moving out of the chair just as the wall exploded. They couldn't seen much in the darkness, save for the illumination of five dragons on pale skin and eyes that shone like the cosmos. The blonde hair that was atop the head was mixed with many colors, the body barely clothed and her face just looked blank.

 

Zen's wings snapped out as he pulled his father behind him, re-quipping a sword and staring, waiting for the dust to clear so he could get a clear view of the person standing there. He had a hunch and he didn't want it to be right.

 

What he didn't expect was Loke appearing, "Princess! Stop this! I know we can't help you, but you can't listen to this task!" he looked like he was pleading, the Lion's hair longer, the suit gone and replaced with armor, "Please…" his voice was pleading, "please stop."

 

The head tilted to the side and a slow grin curled over the plump lips, "oh, Loke…I…can't stop following the voices at this point." Tears were curling down her cheeks, "..four…four was too much, Loke…and being limited in keys…I couldn't drain enough power off…five…five is going to kill me…" she took a shuddering breath, "…kill me…please. Before that happens."

 

 _'hunt the eagle down. Now. Drive him to the ground!'_ Arman could hear the command and see the woman flinch, his breath being taken away at the power from the whispered command.

 

Zen couldn't believe what he was hearing; eyes wide as he stepped back, taking Arman with him, "…shit…Loke?"

 

The lion had a pained look on his face, "That…was part of the deal…she'd go through this without any of her old keys and was given five. She could only use those and any she got on this trip…" he took a breath, "I can…help give you a head start..go. now. You can't die…"

 

"Neither can she!" Zen said, taking a breath, "Yukino will be devastated!"

 

"GO!" Loke snarled, the pain evident in his voice, the heartbreak at the words that came next, "you're worth more to the Celestial realm that she is!"

 

"I'm sorry, Loke..I…understand what you mean…Zen is important to a lot of people, to Stacheface, the celestial realm. More than me." lucy's voice was soft, tears still trailing down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry…I just wanted to become stronger…for everyone…so my heart wouldn't hurt anymore. So I could find someone that wouldn't leave me because I was weak."

 

Loke's breath caught and he shook his head, gathering his power, "you were never weak, princess."

 


	12. Chapter 12

Zen stared at the woman, now he understood why Vander had been so choked up. She'd wanted to find a way to heal everyone's pain, most likely even his own so early so she'd fought in the only way she'd known, she'd fought against his magic, the pull of it with her own willpower so he wouldn't be trapped and chained to her without them knowing each other. His respect for Lucy skyrocketed, but he felt the ache in his chest as well, feeling the losses that she went through. She couldn't lie right now, none of them could, simply because he was there.

 

He wanted his mate to find peace with this blonde, but he wasn't sure there was peace. He could sense darkness just curling off her in waves, darker than a moonless night. The archangel was thinking of ways to restrain her, to hopefully get her back to his brothers, they helped Natsu, they should be able to help her.

 

The woman let out a wail, "Then why did everyone I love get taken away?! Why did my best friend treat me like he did?! Why was the only way to protect someone I loved to cut a string of fate?! Tell me, Loke! Why!?"

 

"I…I don't know, Princess," The Lion spirit flinched at her look, taking in that she was literally being torn apart. They'd not interfered until now, because it looked like things would be fine…but then they felt a darkness, the same darkness that had made them think Zen had been killed.

 

"Then kill me! Kill me before I'm forced to kill him, Loke!"

 

"I.."

 

The blonde snarled as she stood there, "If you care about me! If you **love** me, fucking kill me, Loke! Now! Before-" her voice caught in her throat, words strangled and her eyes seemed to go blank, the 'stars' in them just going out and the dust in the room starting to kick up more around them.

 

"no! Lucy! Fight them!" The Lion spirit pleaded as he a look of heartbreak came over his face and he watched her feet shift. He charged up his hands with light, voice cracking, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Lucy…we should have stopped you from doing this…."

 

Arman watched as her body seemed to move without her consent, twisting forward and then spinning. He watched her leg connect with Loke's body and throw him to the side, the Spirit not able to do more than gasp as he was sent flying, back arching as he hit the desk in the room and it slid back, slamming into the wall before the Lion disappeared in a shower of golden dust.

 

Lucy was then moving towards Zen, leg kicking out and being blocked, but his son slid back several feet. He couldn't believe the power at this point, he could feel it, but he could also feel the five voices that were overwhelming the woman's mind, speaking almost as one voice.

 

_'Hunt him! Take him down!'_

 

Lucy let out a scream as she drove forward, magic swirling over her and one of the tattoos growing until glowing aqua scales covered her body and she was lunging with claws. The glowed and glinted, some from within, some from the lights of the room and she looked almost like a fallen avenging angel.

 

Arman wondered if the woman was actually blocking her own celestial magic, it was obvious that she wasn't fully in control and he'd heard quite often how she valued her spirits. If she could literally block them, she was protecting them through this darkness.

 

Lucy's body twisted as Zen's wings snapped around, protecting him and the razor edges caught the scales, a few of them tearing off with blood flying, mixing with tears that fell to the ground. He was so torn, his son's life was in possible danger, but he'd never seen such a beautiful sight.

 

She lunged in again, claws raking along one of the wings, sparks seeming to fly in the air at the contact as well as blood and a few feathers were torn out, broken and stripped from the action. The woman's chest was panting as she leapt backwards, landing in a crouch and growling as her teeth pulled back, revealing fangs.

 

_'find the weakness! Now!"_

 

Zen didn't want to actually hurt his mate's friend; he didn't want to feel that anguish, not on top of the guilt she now felt. He blocked what he could, but his wings moved on their own, this was not a fight he was going to be able to control them in and he didn't want to just roll over for the woman, but he couldn't bring too much damage to her.

 

He was trying to get a good lead on Lucy, but she was moving around so fast, he couldn't concentrate on anything but her. A flash of blonde, pale skin, aqua shimmer and he felt claws skittering up his back, beads of blood curling out of the fine cuts before he turned, sword swinging in an arch.

 

Lucy rolled to her feet, the aqua curling over her being replaced with copper ones and her eyes glowed at points within the dark abyss that had taken over the sockets. It was like looking into a picture of one of the galaxies out in space. She lunged in again, a hand brought up as the sword came down and there was a pulse of power before it shattered and Zen staggered backwards. He watched as her slender clawed hands curled around the metal and it just broke apart like compressed clay.

 

Zen knew he had to focus, his mind blocking out everything but the smell that surrounded the obviously insane Celestial Mage. He understood that there weren't any other archangels any more, but why would the celestial realm sacrifice Lucy? Why would her friends and family push her to think she was weak even though right now, he was struggling with her. He let out a grunt as requipped another weapon, a dagger this time, she wanted to be in close, he was going to use a weapon that would work to his advantage and he spun, the blade flashing in the dim lights to dance across skin and scale alike, only to hiss as the fine, sharp pain of those claws skitter up his legs. His mind was slowly being drug back into the Gladiator Pits, the world around him melting away.

 

It was a delay, the sound of the ripping cloth and he was panting. Never before had he wished that he could control his wings. After the third set of skittering claw lashes, they were moving out, blocking them as best they could. Blood flew as the woman dove in, twisting and avoiding the razor sharp edges as best she could…and claws raking over them as she passed, dealing as much damage as she could.

 

Zen needed to stop this and fast, it was getting out of hand, he couldn't focus, all he could hear was the screaming crowd from Skysreach. He could barely see as dust seemed to swirl around him, limiting his sight. He tried to listen for the movements and was swinging, free hand moving to attempt to grab the hand before it touched him; the result was fingers over soft skin and an insane, soft giggle in his ear right before he had to let go as the scales turned black and red heat flaring through his hand, causing him to hiss in pain.

 

She laughed, a bloodthirsty sound, as she dove in again, the dagger slicing through her hair and leaving a trail along her cheek that had a few splatters of blood flying into the floor near Arman's feet. The Ambassador had never seen such a fight and he couldn't look away. This was something that needed to be watched, if only to explain what happened if things went badly.

 

Zen's frustration got the better of him as his wings snapped out, feathers going everywhere and it was in that split second that he remembered his father. "NO!"

 

Lucy could feel the dragon in her head calming as the fight continued and when it finally calmed, she let out a sound as feathers went everywhere. Her mind seeing everything in slower time thanks to Raijinryū's influence and she moved her body with a small tap of the power he'd given her, the scales on her body turning a bright white-yellow. Lightning coursed through her as she dove. A small part of her knew that Arman getting hurt would not be good, not for any one, the small sliver of her good heart winning out over the voices to save the man.

 

She couldn't help the scream of pain as she felt the feather in her back, but as she tackled the ambassador, she knew it was worth it, especially when the dragons went silent in her head.

 

Zen panted and gasped, having seen nothing but a golden blur and then he turned. He saw the blood and let out a mental yell as the scales on Lucy's body just faded, along with the strange markings, leaving…bloody renditions of them littered across her skin. ' _KALEB! GET CRIS HERE NOW!'_

 

"Dad?! Dad!?" Zen cried as he hovered, not wanting to actually touch the woman's body, but he carefully lifted her and then blinked as he saw that although the man was panting and stunned, he was unharmed. "…she…"

 

Arman lay there, panting and gasping for a moment, "yes…she did. Without a thought." He slowly sat up, "don't move her much." The man looked down, frowning when he saw five keys on the floor and the scooped them up, they could be dealt with later, but saving the woman that saved his life? That was far more important.

 

"I…didn't mean to…I was just.." Zen shook his head, "Getting so frustrated. It looked like killing her was the only option and…"

 

"I'll help stabilize her," A smooth voice came as flames licked around in a circle. Ankaa carefully took the woman, moving gently as he started to push his abilities, healing what he could and soothing away what he could.

 

Arman gave his son a tight hug when Lucy was laid out on one of the couches, the feather still in her back. "shh, it's fine." Arman slowly let his hand smooth back his son's hair, "she'll be fine, they'll heal her. She won't die." He hoped anyway, he didn't want to say it and then have that dark ending come.

 

"we'll make sure of it," Ankaa said, looking over his shoulder as flames very carefully rolled over the woman's body.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cris and Wendy had both come in a flash of silver, the sky maiden having an abnormal surplus of magic suddenly and they had started healing the blonde first and then moved her to a room, allowing no one but Bickslow in.

 

The trio had taken their food in the room, opening it only to allow only one at a time to leave and locking it for three days. The physical injuries were easier, but the damage to her soul was extensive.

 

"Bix?" Cristoff said as the last of the bruises were finally swept away.

 

Bickslow let the magic die out of his eyes and looked up to his brother, he was exhausted and shook his head, "…her soul's in fucking tatters Cris, like…" he sighed, "like it was shredded apart and taken from over and over again…"

 

The lunar slayer was glad Wendy had gone for a nap and sighed, "she can't recover around the guilds, Bix…"

 

The normally upbeat Seith nodded "I know, bro. she's alive, she's…now that those things are gone, her soul's not muted, not darkening, but…shredded, the light barely there..." His voice was pained, "even if she recovers…I…don't think there's enough left in her to function around Fairy Tail. White Sea? Maybe, but not Fairy Tail. She…she can't be around a lot of us any more. Not for a long time."

 

"where are we going to send her, bix?" Cris sighed, "even White Sea there's a chance she'll come into contact with any of the people that hurt her, that drove her this far to prove she was strong."

 

Bickslow shook his head, looking at the still slumbering woman and brushing back a bit of the blonde hair, "…I don't know, bro…I don't know…all I know…is that any longer and her soul would have been shattered…and those things would have had a vessel to do what they want with."

 

Arman spoke, voice calm from the doorway, "Start by taking her to our home. She will recover better there. When she wakes, we work from there."

 

He watched his sons and moved over, hugging them both tightly before Jade eyes slowly trailed to the woman lying on the bed. What he saw wasn't just her, but her mother, slowly dying and he knew he couldn't fail this child, not like he'd failed his friend from all those years ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Three months. In those Three months many had healed, but Lucy had yet to wake up.

 

Natsu had been a large change, after working extendedly with Kaleb, he'd mellowed considerably. Especially after he realized what he'd done to his best friend. Could he even call her that now, after all he'd done? He wasn't really sure, but any chance he got, he was checking on her sleeping form. He'd even agreed with Cristoff on a surrogate that wasn't Lucy and they were waiting now to start their family.

 

There were so many little ones now, that the Fire Dragon Slayer had to be careful and aware of himself and his actions. It made Cristoff proud of his mate and with the New year coming up, he couldn't help but want to actually celebrate, despite the dire situation going on in a single guest room.

 

All of her friends had visited the comatose woman, telling stories of what they were doing. Yukino had broken down, crying and begging the other mage to wake up. She had exhausted herself and now with a growing child, she couldn't help her emotional state. Zen had carried her out, a look of guilt on his features towards the prone blonde.

 

Arman had spent the most time in the room, reading out loud. He could barely hear the whisper of the broken soul but it responded to voices. He'd failed Layla, but he would not fail Lucy. He spent hours reading, listening to the tiny sound of the broken soul as it listened to his voice. It had grown stronger over the months, but it wasn't even close to healed.

 

"Dad?" Cris poked his head into the door, "we're going down to the guild for the party, are you sure you don't want to come?"

 

The Ambassador smiled as he put the bookmark in the book and nodded, "yes, you all go and have fun." He chuckled, "find more surrogates, so I can have more grandbabies."

 

The lunar slayer couldn't help but roll his eyes and bit and smiled, "okay…we're a com call away if anything happens."

 

"Of course," He made a shooing motion and waited a few moments before he opened the book, "now…where were we? Ah…Right." The man smiled and cleared his throat, "….Lu-san waited no longer, but rose to dress herself. Her heart was burning with love for everything around her. She would tell her parents that she forgave them, tell them how she loved them still in spite of all their wickedness. To her surprise the ragged clothes were nowhere to be seen. In place of them she found on one side of the bed the most beautiful garments…"

 

The man smiled as he heard the small, tattered and broken soul let out a tentative little sound. Yes, the woman's love of books would be what would help heal her. He continued with the old tale, listening to the soul still seemingly unsure as it healed. He closed the book when he heard the fireworks and then smiled, "Happy New Year, Lucy."

 

Arman stood and then leaned over, gently kissing her forehead, "Come back when you are ready, everyone is worried, but do not rush, make sure you are steady enough to do so." With that, the man carefully lowered the nightstand light and then made one last check to tuck the woman in and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight fall onto the bed before he left, carefully and quietly closing the door behind him.

 

The man walked down hallways until he got to the library, carefully letting his fingers run over the spines before plucking out a few more books. He could do work easily without leaving the room and right now, things were settled…unless one counted Atla – and one never counted Atla – and even Joya was calm for the time being. He had time. Plenty of time and it was best for him to sit with the prone woman instead of his sons, all of whom felt different shades of guilt over her current state.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Bickslow sat on the bed, blinking. It was a few weeks after New Years and he smiled as he let his magic curl over the very battered soul that rested in the blonde chest, "it's getting better.." he couldn't help but chuckle, "Fuck, Cosplayer…you're stronger than ya think…"

 

He moved to grab a brush from the nightstand and then slowly brush out the hair that was splayed over the pillow. He snorted softly; "we miss you, ya know?" he looked at the peaceful face, looking at the scars that ran down her neck. There was nothing that could be done, the strange marks had left pale scars along her body that Cris' magic just couldn't heal, marking that they had been there, even now. The woman had five dragons in pale lines along her skin, "Zen's broken up. He had lost himself and apparently whatever happened, he was ready to kill ya." He took a breath, "whatever happened, ya saved dad though, so thanks…I dunno what we'd do without him." He put the brush down and picked up her hand, giving it a squeeze, "get better Cosplayer…please. We need ya, all of us."

 

He smiled as he stood, "Dad's gonna come in soon, says he got a new book that ya might like to hear." He took a breath, "See ya soon, Cosplayer." The Seith turned and walked out, not noticing the small twitch of delicate fingers on the bed.

 

Arman entered the room an hour later and sat down, "Good afternoon, Lucy, feeling better?" He didn't expect a response, but he felt the soul react and smiled before he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Good, we're all waiting…" He trailed off as the hand squeezed back, feeling a bit giddy. The woman was finally coming around and he looked at her hand for a moment, giving it another squeeze that was returned and then his eyes trailed to her face, watching as her nose scrunched a bit.

 

The man carefully put the book and her hand down, using his magic to direct his soft voice down to the kitchens, "Mister Elan, bring up a pot of tea, quickly and two cups." He smiled as he watched her face slowly move, the wriggle of the button nose and then shook his head as her hand slowly lifted. He watched the shaking arm as it slowly came up, flopping onto her face.

 

Lucy groaned as her hand hit her face. That was not what she wanted, but she was so…tired. So exhausted. Only the even and deep voice reading various books had kept her mind focused. She wasn't sure how long she'd fought her own inner demons, her own memories, trying to move past the feelings that they brought to her…and her own actions over…how long had it been? When she'd been told she could ask for anything, any one thing she'd been torn. She'd been told Aquarius' key would be reformed, so that wasn't anything to worry about, just searching. No, she'd asked if he could protect a soul from void shades. He said he might, but she would probably find the answer to that on her mission.

 

She sighed a bit as she laid there, mind processing still and then mumbled, "…Lucky Lucy, my ass." She coughed at the dryness of her throat.

 

Arman chuckled as he stood, moving to take the tea and shaking his head as the cook looked at the woman who was slowly sitting up, "not yet." He closed the door gently and then returned to the bedside, pouring two cups of the fragrant tea before carefully handing one to the woman.

 

Lucy sat there, holding the tea and then slowly brought it to her lips. Her brow furrowed at the shaking in her hands before she took a sip and set it back in her lap. It had taken so much energy to do to such a small thing and her features took on a crestfallen look.

 

"You will get stronger in time, you've been comatose for months, only so much can be done," Arman said softly as he sipped his own drink, watching the woman and gently feeling out for her soul. It was still weak, still in shambles, but it wasn't ready to fall apart as readily as it had been.

 

He gave her a soft smile as he set his tea aside and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Jade eyes watched her shaky hands bring the tea cup up and then he smiled as one of his own simply cradled the one that she had under it. He spoke softly, "it's fine to ask for help, I promise."

 

Jade eyes studied the woman for a long moment and he murmured, "Vander told me what you did.." He gently ran a hand through her hair and pulled her into a gentle hug, "Thank you, My dear, from the bottom of my heart, for saving my son, even at the great cost to yourself."

 

Lucy sat there and then sniffled before nodding. It took her a few moments before she softly started to cry, arms coming up and her fingers curled into the fabric of the man's shirt. The crying slowly got louder as she let out all the frustration and anger that she'd had for the last year and a half in her.

 

Arman just held the crying blonde, shifting only enough to put the tea cup on the bedside and then he gently rubbed her back, listening to her soul resonate with the sadness that was pouring out of her, "it's alright, let it out." He kept his voice soft, using his magic to dull the sounds in the room so no one would come rushing in. He'd grown attached to the young woman, despite not knowing much about her at all, hours upon hours spent, listening to her soul as he read out loud, listening to her slowly come out of a mental prison that the whole ordeal had put her through, it all made him quite fond of his old friend's daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

"hey dad, Mister Elan came to let me know that dinner's rea…" Cristoff trailed off as he opened the door, hearing a light laugh, though the voice was still raspy from disuse, it was a sound that he remembered, if a bit tainted still as it mixed with his father's own chuckles.

 

"Lucy…" The Lunar dragon slayer's voice was soft as he opened the door all the way, relief in his eyes and he watched her cringe as she looked at him. He gave her a warm smile as he slowly walked towards the bed, watching her slowly relax. Physically, she was fine, a few months of working out and her muscles would be back to normal; but her mind? Her soul? Both of them were a mess.

 

He sat on the end of the bed, watching as her hand skittered across the bed, finding his father's hand and squeezing it tightly, "it's fine. There's not going to be a rush, alright?" he slowly let his hand reach out, "and no more Natsu asking you to surrogate. I promise."

 

Lucy had eyed the dragon slayer warily, hand slowly squeezing Arman's more and more as she sat there, tension steady before the simple word 'promise' had her relaxing. She gave a small smile and a nod, speaking softly, "Okay." She looked down at the bedcovers and her free hand idly picked at one of the threads, "…sorry…for everything…"

 

Cristoff arched an eyebrow, "we'll take your sorries for running off alone and nearly getting yourself killed…and maybe for the heartache you gave Van…though…he may have been due a little bit in his life." He took a breath, "But…it's us that needs to say sorry to you." He gave her a smile and put his hand on her free hand, stilling the fingers from plucking at more threads, "we…abandoned you because we were so wrapped up in love…and that was wrong, Lucy. We've got so much to make up."

 

He stood and gave her a look as she opened her mouth, "no arguments." He took a breath, "I'm going to go downstairs…I'll have Mister Elan send up food for two…and get everyone up to speed."

 

Arman sat there and looked at Lucy, seeing her shifting, "why don't I go get our meal?" he smiled softly, "I won't be too long."

 

Lucy gave Arman a small smile and a nod as she sat there, "okay."

 

She watched the two men and then looked towards the shadows, "you can come out, Van."

 

The Shadowquip emerged from the shadows and moved to the bed, wrapping his arms around her and starting to cry, "you fucking idiot! What were you thinking?!"

 

Lucy took a moment to wrap her arms around the dark haired man, speaking softly as he cried into her neck, "I said no matter the price, Van…and you're my best friend…you became my best friend after all those months…" she gently kissed the side of his head, murmuring softly, "don't be sad, please…I didn't do any of it to make you sad…"

 

Vander squeezed his arms around her tightly, trying to reign in his emotions, "I thought we were going to have to kill you, Stardust…and then…you did what the fuck you did…we thought you weren't going to make it…"

 

She smiled softly as she sat there, letting her head rest against his, "…I asked him to kill me, you know.." at the questioning hum and the nuzzling from the dark haired man she sighed, "Zen. I asked him to kill me…then…everything is a blur, I couldn't…fully control my body, until the end, but…the thrill of fighting took over…I'd never felt…so empowered…or insane," She snorted a bit, "I screwed up, skŭpa…and I'm sorry."

 

The shadowquip let out a half growl half sob as he sat there, "what the hell does that mean?"

 

Lucy chuckled softly, "skŭpa? Dear one. You're special to me, Van…I may have…" she took a breath, "Sacrificed a chance with you to protect your soul…" she weakly brought a hand up, gently putting it on his cheek, "but I don't regret it. I'm proud that I was able to fulfill my promise."

 

Vander spoke softly, "that's a horrible price, stardust. I'd have rath-"

 

Her voice cut him off, thumb moving to rest on his lips, but her tone was soft, "I made a promise, skŭpa. I paid the price because I said I would pay any price. Don't throw the gift back in my face."

 

Vander let out a grumble as he held onto her, mumbling, "fine." He sighed as he slowly looked at Lucy for a long moment, barely moving his head from where it was but his cheek ended up at the swell of her breast so he could better look at her face, "don't do anything like that again, Stardust. No promises with 'no matter the cost' involved."

 

She opened her mouth for a moment and then smiled, "…I promise. No more promises where the cost doesn't matter." She chuckled, "now…head off my chest like a kid, hmm? Unless you want to call me Mom?"

 

Wine eyes looked into Honey Amber brown eyes for a moment and then he nodded, giving a small grin before winking and his eyes danced with just a bit of wicked humor, "You'd make one hot mom, I'd be proud to have you as my mom, especially if you'd tuck me into bed in a skimpy little nighty." He disappeared in a swirl of shadows just as the door opened and Lucy rolled her eyes.

 

She smiled as she saw Arman with a tray of food and bowed her head, "Thank you."

 

"ah, no need, my dear," the ambassador put the tray on the bed between them and then picked up a fork. He carefully put some food on it and held it out to her, "open wide."

 

Lucy turned red, eyes widening a bit. She wanted to argue that she didn't need help, but her arms were heavy and she looked at the food before mumbling, "so unfair."

 

Arman chuckled as he started to feed her, taking a few bites for himself as well as he watched her, "you'll get used to it." The man smiled as he watched her eat, this would be the slow road to recovery, but it was needed.


	15. Chapter 15

The door opened and Lucy looked up, Arman was called to the consulate, so she should have been mostly left alone. Her breath stilled and she stiffened as she saw Zen and then looked away, "I don't need anything.."

 

He slowly moved until he sat on the end of the bed, feeling a bit more like himself, his old self where he could think a bit more clearly, "you don't…but I do." He watched her, saw how tense she was. His hand moved out and it rested on her ankle, his brow furrowing when she flinched, "What…what they said…what Loke said…it…it was wrong. I'm not worth more."

 

Lucy got a sad smile on her lips, "Sure you are, Zen…the first archangel in centuries…"

 

The archangel mage sat there, watching her, "and…you're the only bloodline Celestial Mage left. Without you…the magic will die, Lucy." He watched her face, watched the emotions in her eyes, "we both know it."

 

Lucy sighed a bit, "it's fine…maybe you'll get lucky…get a kid born with this…start a new bloodline, just because the Heartfilia line is oldest and has stayed for so long doesn't mean another can't be star-"

 

"Stop," His voice was rough as he sat there, "we both know that…her magic isn't strong enough to produce a child that has it in their blood. Give them the aptitude? Yes, but a new bloodline? no. I'm proud of my mate, but I'm also realistic." His voice was firm, "you matter. Even if I have to go toe to toe with the Spirit King myself, I'll make him understand that."

 

She smiled at him, "you're the Evening Star, Zen…the realms need you. I knew that…months ago…it just…wasn't meant to be." She looked at him for a moment, "so you'll grow, you're mated now, Zen, you'll do wonders."

 

"will I? I couldn't stand up to you...and no offense...but...I put bigger and smaller people on the end of my swords in the Pits," He watched her, gold flecks in his purple eyes shimmering a bit before he gave a small nod, this small, frail woman had nearly put him on his ass. He knew she was strong, but…it made him feel weak. "I…am working on the being in love with her part. I **love** her, it's consuming how much I do, but…"

 

Lucy smiled faintly, "learn to be **in love** with her, Zen…maybe that's what the magic needs for you to grow..." She took a breath, "I'm going to rest, I feel tired and I'm sure you're needed elsewhere."

 

Zen slowly stood, knowing that she was ending the conversation, "it could have been you, you know."

 

Lucy carefully shifted to lie down on the bed, "it could have been…but fate said 'no', so…I'll live with it."

 

He let out a sigh as he watched her close her eyes. She wasn't asleep yet, but it was a very big show that she was done with the conversation. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, speaking softly "…alright…rest well. Yuki will want to talk to you soon…if you're up to it."

 

Lucy made a small sound as she lay there, "I still don't want to see her. So the answer is 'no'."

 

"…I'll let her know," Zen said softly, giving an almost silent sigh. He carefully made his way out, stopping when the door was almost closed and he heard the soft sobs. It tore at his chest, this was a good woman, a beautiful and to many a perfect woman…that had everything taken from her and he couldn't help her in the least bit, even if he wanted to. He could still feel a slow draw to the blonde woman, but he couldn't explain it, it was as if something, in the very back of his soul was holding onto something.

 

He quietly closed the door, feeling the panic of his mate and smiled before shaking his head and starting down the hallway. It was close time for their child to be born, and she seemed more and more prone to panic lately. The feeling washed away the thoughts that had just crossed his mind within the bedroom and his mine refocused on his mate and their to be child.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy slowly rubbed her eyes, mumbling as she woke. It had been a hard week, each person coming in to talk to her. First it had been Cris, then Zen, followed by a relieved but rather stern Kaleb and Freed had given her an earful and a half, Farron had been worried and the Twin dragon slayers were just as aggravating as ever. The visit with Bickslow and Cobra had made her smile a bit, but they could see there was still a lot of damage to be taken care of. The Visit from Beck had made her curious, but the beast master said that he'd been asked to look for any traces of the dragons in her head. He'd given her a clean bill of health and gotten a gentle hug before he'd left.

 

Overall, She just wanted to sleep, a lot. She let out a soft sigh as she slowly sat up and shook her head. She hated being so weak. She slowly pushed herself up, groaning when she felt Virgo and leaned against her spirit to make the slow walk to the bathroom. She didn't like a lot of help any more – eating being the one time she truly gave in - and her physical therapy would start next week, so she'd be working to get her body back on track.

 

When she'd cleaned up and dealt with other bodily issues, the mage let out a huff as she was half carted back to the bed, propped up and left. She couldn't help but stick her tongue out at where the spirit had been and huffed a breath out of her nose as she slumped back. Another long day of staying in bed and trying to occupy her time, but she was just sick of it. Lucy knew that she couldn't just go out and she didn't want to just go walking; however, she wanted outside. Her lips were drawn in a thin line as she sat there and then grumbled as she sat there, a hand fisting and she smacked it against the bed.

 

When the door opened, her eyes narrowed as she saw the pink head of hair, "What do you want, Natsu?"

 

The dragon slayer took a shuddering breath and then moved towards the bed with a tray of food. He'd been really putting this off as long as he can and he didn't talk until he put the tray down, "…I'm sorry, for treating you how I did…for…being so cruel, Luce. I…" He ran a hand through his hair, "I…it's no excuse, really, how I treated you, but…I'm sorry. Between Cris and Kaleb…I've been working really hard these past for months, trying to get better, be a better person…" he watched her, but didn't sit, he could see how tense she was and he wasn't about to push his luck, "…that's…really all I wanted to say. I'll…go now."

 

Lucy watched him go and wanted to feel something more than a bit of anger and distrust, but she couldn't. She did remember what her Mother said and spoke softly, "I…forgive you, Natsu…I'm…not going to forget any time soon, but I forgive you…"

 

"will we ever…?" He looked over his shoulder at her, eyes just a little hopeful, he did want his best friend back.

 

The blonde shook her head, "not friends like that again, Natsu. I think we're past that…friends, yes, partners and best friends? No. I…can't trust enough for that right now."

 

The dragon slayer swallowed and nodded, "okay…you're still Kin, so…I'll be there if you need…help, not protection, but help."

 

She watched him walk out and then looked at the food. The woman huffed, knowing she should have seen if someone could be sent up to help her, but she'd said her piece, natsu had said his…he had to leave the room. Instead, she slowly struggled with her meal, trying to get it down, or get as much of it eaten as she could.

 

The woman groaned, sitting back with barely a quarter of the food gone. She was just too tired to continue eating. Not that the food wasn't Delicious, Mister Elan was an amazing chef. She felt most bad about the smoothie that was half gone, but she just didn't have the energy now. Frustrated tears came from her at her own body's weakness and she sniffled a few times, but calmed herself. She didn't need all of the busy bodies in the house poking their noses in.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

When she'd been cleared, and able to walk on her own, Kaleb had insisted that she get set up to do work, or at least work on herself in her own space. The apartment at the White Sea was amazing and she smiled. She was still weak and still growing, but she wasn't as tired.

 

Vander had visited her often, the running joke with him was her new nickname of 'Mom', the story of how he'd cried against her chest like a little kid had the family in tears, but they accepted that carmine eyed man was just going to call her that.

 

She was currently sitting at the bar, slowly sipping out of a strawberry smoothie and just letting it melt on her tongue. She wanted a break, wanted to just ease her head, and frankly, she was tired and truly needed to get somewhere for a nap. The guild was always lively and with Vander, Cris and Farron practicing, it was a bit loud.

 

After finishing her drink, she slowly stood and slowly walked towards the little alcoves for pleasure. Fuck it, for her, a nap was pleasure right now. She wobbled a bit when she almost got there, blinking as an arm wrapped around her. It was an unfamiliar arm and she pat it lightly.

 

"Careful," it was a lower voice, but given the size of the arm? She knew it was a man. "would you like to share pleasure?"

 

She slowly turned and looked up at the man, tilting her head at the silver eyes and deep green hair that met her. Definitely Boscan, especially with the deep tanned skin. She smiled a bit and chuckled, "The only pleasure I'm doing right now is a nap, but thank you."

 

"would you like to cuddle?" He arched an eyebrow at her in question and she was debating it. It had been months since she'd slept curled against anyone and she debated for a long moment before she yawned and blinked, "mm, nap only."

 

The male nodded before he led her to one of the alcoves, slowly helping her in and then entering after. Without a thought, he closed the privacy curtain and activated the runes, listening to the din of the guild hall slip away to a low background hum.

 

Lucy gave him a soft smile as she found a place on the cushions and settled. Her eyes watched the man before he sat down and moved behind her. It took her a moment to get comfortable, but the extra warmth just helped her drift off to sleep.

 

It was a fitful sleep, the man lying awake and any time she twitched, he used his magic to soothe her mind. He wasn't a Mindbender, but as a mind mage, he still had some skills and the master had told them to watch out for the small woman. Many wanted to share pleasure with her, could see the haunted look in her eyes. This woman needed more than simple pleasure, she needed a stable rock in her life and quite a few were contemplating it.

 

_"how is she?"_

 

The man rolled his eyes as he lay there, gently letting his hand curl over the streaked hair. While blonde was rare, now with streaks of aqua, red and a beautiful spring green in it, she was exotically enticing. _"resting. She needs stability. Before all this? Oh, you'd bet I'd suggest drowning her in pleasure, Master…"_ he took a breath and sighed, _"now? She needs a relationship. She can't risk just…"_

 

 _"That's what I thought."_ Kaleb sighed in his office, he'd hoped that maybe they could find an outlet, but with everything, how her soul was, she needed connections that were more than pleasurable release. _"if she doesn't wake in the next hour, call Cris, he'll take her up to her apartment."_

 

 _"alright."_ The man just lay there, letting the woman sleep and he let out a faint sigh, voice soft as the woman became restless in her sleep, "sleep…shhhh."

 

He sighed when she didn't wake, and then carefully got up. It took a moment before he picked up the light woman and stepped out of the alcove. Silver eyes looked around before he found Cristoff and walked towards him

 

The lunar dragon slayer blinked, "Oh, hey, you find her napping?"

 

The other man chuckled and shook her head, "I've been keeping her napping. Master said to find you if she didn't wake up to take her to her room."

 

Cristoff nodded as he carefully took the bundle in his arms, "Thank you." He smiled warmly at the small woman, "She'll get better eventually, open up and be ready to share pleasure."

 

The mind mage stood there, "no, her mind's too far…broken." His voice was serious, "This is a woman that needs stability now. She can't just share pleasure to share pleasure, she'll look for more than a partner might wish to give and it will hurt her."

 

The dragon slayer stood there, a frown marring his features before he let out a breath, "fuck." He knew what that meant and absently wondered how in the world they'd get her to open up to anyone enough for a relationship to form now. As he carried her to her room, his mind was trying to mull over things. If she'd wanted stability before all this, she needed it now. Bickslow had said her soul needed stability, he knew her mind needed it and he was sad. This was a woman that was beautiful, hauntingly so now that everything had happened, and well watched by man and woman alike in the guildhall, yet…she was so emotionally alone on the level that she needed, for her healing, for her magic.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy had come far in her training and right now, she knew she'd pushed herself too far against her sparring partner as she went face first into the sand of the training ring. She held up a hand, waving it, though the movement was near boneless. Beck let out a startled sound and stopped when her heard her huff and saw Virgo moving next to the woman.

 

Virgo crouched next to her, "punishment for losing, hime?"

 

Lucy debated as she turned her head to the side and when the spirit came in close, she flicked her finger to the pinkette's forehead, watching as she disappeared with an almost orgasmic look on her face. The woman snorted, she'd never get used to that, but if it made Virgo happy..

 

She'd slowly been getting stronger, but there were days like today, where she simply hadn't sleep well the night before, where she pushed too hard and ended up like this.

 

"you know," came a purr from the shadow under her, "this isn't how you train properly."

 

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "help me stand, Van…and probably into a bath, pretty much jelly right now."

 

The shadows swirled and lifted her until she was being held and the man cast her a sexy ass smirk that she would have probably put her hand over if she could move her damn arm to want to move at the moment, "Alright, _mom._ "

 

"jackass," She laughed though as she was helped to walk. She smiled at Xally and Cris before shaking her head to wave them off weakly. She was recovering and expected this sort of thing.

 

She sighed in delight when she was helped into the bathhouse at the guild. She wasn't shy anymore, she'd run across an entire country mostly if not fully naked for months. That was an experience that really stripped her of modesty. The woman let out a moan of pure delight at the feeling of the soothing, pumped in waters of the Grass sea against her skin, her eyes closed and her head arched backwards. Oh, how she loved the feel of the grass sea on her sore body.

 

Vander choked at the sound, it still was there in his memories under different circumstances, but it was there. It half haunted him, half drove him wild and he watched Lucy as she just relaxed into the water like it was a lover.

 

He was not the only one looking though and he knew it. Plenty of eyes were drawn just by Lucy herself, but that sound had eyes watching her intently. Vander waved off the attendants before they started to come over and started to clean up the near boneless mage. He knew how it looked to those that didn't know she'd been in the training yard and he had to preen at the jealous looks he was getting.

 

"So, what are your plans for the afternoon?" He decided casual conversation would work for now, and keep his mind focused on working on the tired and slightly twitching muscles.

 

Lucy let out another moan as she felt the warm and skilled hands trail over her body, eyes lazily opening and her lips curling into a smile that sent heat through a lot of people, "Your dad invited me to a small gathering, Boscan Gold and books." she let her fingers flick a bit of water.

 

Vander just looked at her for a moment, "Dad goes to a book club?"

 

She let out a musical laugh as she lay there that, as his hands released a knot in one calf, trailed into a moan as her body arched almost erotically again. She breathed out on a mewling breath, "stars, right there, skŭpa."

 

Vander shook his head, knowing he was not going to get any information out of the blonde right now, so he worked her body's knots out and chuckled at the panting and breathless woman that it left, "…now there's a look I like on you, Stardust."

 

Lucy near purred as she lay there, "oh, I like it too…stars, I could probably orgasm with just a touch to my clit."

 

That had several people there gawking and Vander just looking smug. Lucy chuckled as she splashed a bit of water in his face, "stop preening, you peacock."

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

One thing Lucy adored about Bosco was the clothing. It was always soft and always showed off everything within reason. The light green veil dress she wore was a testament to that. She still felt a bit self conscious about the 'scar tattoos' on her skin, but knew they'd be with her until she died. She smiled as she sat in a large wingback chair that just dwarfed her, engaged with the conversation.

 

She let out a hum, "I think The Marquis had a point." All eyes looked at her and she blushed a bit, "many countries look at sexuality as…a dirty thing. Especially for women." She kept her voice even as she held the tumbler of Boscan gold in her hands, slowly sipping from it, "There is nothing wrong with…having a desire to be punished sexually, or otherwise, not against our will, mind you, but because we want to…" She cleared her throat at the various 'go on' motions she was getting and steeled her nerves, "if we take into account just our base desires, our base needs and balance them against our lives, many people lack in the former, while the latter overruns them with stress. By taking pleasure, finding a partner that can help you deal with these issues, be it a lack of control of your life or simply having too much control…" She took a breath, "it can be the ultimate form of relaxation, or satisfaction."

 

"you speak with knowledge," An older man, Grenlow, she believed, smiled at her.

 

Lucy ducked her head a bit as she smiled, "One of my spirits, Virgo, the Maiden, often requests punishments. It took me quite awhile to get over the embarrassment of it, and then I thought she was just being quirky. It wasn't until a friend of mine got a book that I realized…to deepen our relationship…there had to be a bit of…well.." she flushed a bit, "BDSM in our contract. Due to circumstances, they were put on hold, but...I don't know, I've often wondered about how much pleasure it can give, she seems so happy."

 

There were light claps and Lucy blushed a bit as another man spoke, "It's good that you did not give into the values that you were raised with and were able to see to the needs of your spirits, which, by the sounds of what I've heard of you, can be trying."

 

Lucy laughed softly, it was a light sound, "you have no idea! Leo needs to go to clubs and have a room for a night with at least four women." She sipped her drink, "and Cancer has this dance fetish. He let's out his pent up energy dancing…then gives me a spa day that would almost rival a trained sudehpah…minus sexual relaxation." She giggled, "But…back to the Marquis' book…"

 

She smiled as she talked with them, meeting jade eyes that were soft and strangely contemplative to her. She gave Arman a warm smile before her gaze was taken away by a question and she launched into a debate that ended in laughter for everyone.

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

The men watched her excuse herself and slowly sipped their drinks. It was an ambassador from Sin that spoke first, "she's an interesting woman, she is engaging and amazingly well rounded for her age."

 

Arman nodded, sipping his own Boscan Gold, "She is."

 

"She's what? Twenty one?" Another asked, the group simply relaxing as the woman took her time to go to the restroom.

 

Arman chuckled, "physically, yes. She was born in x767…she just ended up in a time stop spell for seven years."

 

One of the men whistled as they sat there, leaning back and chuckling, "So she'll be turning twenty six this year. Very impressive, especially if what the international sorcerer's weekly articles say about her."

 

Arman arched an eyebrow, "now, we know to take those as mostly fanciful." He let out a low hum, "but she is accomplished. Recovering right now from the infamous One Hundred Year Quest."

 

Grenlow arched an eyebrow, "seriously? Who'd she go with?"

 

"Alone," Arman said, smirking into his drink, "and she accomplished it."

 

Many sets of eyes watched the door and Reshin, a well to do man who helped in crafting the Boscan airships spoke as he brushed his deep red hair behind one shoulder, "she's utterly amazing. The type of woman you'd go to a knee before without a second thought. I'm shocked none of your boys have."

 

Arman arched an eyebrow, "many of them are **mated** or in very committed relationships."

 

The man let out a faint sigh, "mm, what about your youngest boy?" that drew slightly sour looks from all the men in the room.

 

Arman looked into his drink and slowly swirled it, "There is attachment there, but…" He took a breath, "She nearly got herself killed trying to find a way to…protect him from the Void Shades."

 

The conversation hung in the air, heavy for a moment before the man from Sin spoke again, "I'm going to guess the price was rather hefty, if they aren't already promised."

 

"Vander could possibly help her in many ways," Arman smiled, "But…she needs a certain type of stability that I'm afraid my youngest may not be able to provide."

 

Grenlow's lips quirked, "I bet you could, hmm?"

 

Arman went to answer, but the door opened; Lucy smiling as she carefully closed it behind her, "Sorry about that."

 

"Ah, don't worry about it, my dear," Arman chuckled, "You just gave us old men time to talk about old men things."

 

Lucy blinked a bit as she looked at them, then twisted her body, looking down, "my ass isn't that good of a topic." She gave a cheeky grin as she straightened and they all chuckled, stretching her body a bit to make her chest pop forward, "Though…I pride myself on my chest, and my legs."

 

"well, one can't have a good ass without a good set of legs," One of the men said cheekily, glad the woman wasn't blushing but biting back.

 

"you might be able to bounce a coin off mine, but it's not my best asset!" The woman sat down as the men all laughed, shaking their heads and flowing into a relaxed conversation about the current week's book.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Vander looked at Lucy as the two stood in front of a building. She'd finally ventured out and was just staring at the sign. He nudged her gently, "we going in, Stardust?"

 

The blonde let out a small squeak at the nudge and then took a breath, "…anything goes wrong…You'll pull me out, skŭpa?"

 

His perfect lips curled into a lazy smile, "Promise, Stardust. You wanted to try a BDSM club and this place is good. I'll be close by and you won't have to worry."

 

Lucy nodded her head and took a breath before she slowly opened the door. It was like another world to her. She was used to smoky and darkened clubs that had flashing lights, not just a darkened and sensual atmosphere other than the stage that was lit up. She watched, eyes enraptured as a woman was hung on stage, the light crack of a whip ringing through the air with a moan accompanying each hit. She felt her breath catch and then started at the hand against her lower back, smiling at the youngest Pradesh before stepping in further, "…I still don't get the masks."

 

Vander chuckled as he slid the mask over his face, hiding the top half of it, "anonymity, Stardust. No one is going to judge, it just gives a bit more relaxation, knowing that people will talk and not see you for who you are." He turned and looked at her, adjusting the lacy white choker she wore, "this will show you're open, but new, so if anyone creeps out on you, tell them so and call my name."

 

Lucy gave a small smile and then giggled as he settled the gold and black mask on her own face, "okay…" she took a breath, steeling her nerves and then let him lead her towards the bar, "I'll see you in a bit? I see quite a few people eying your ass in those pants."

 

Vander chuckled and kissed her cheek once she got settled. He ordered them both a glass of Boscan Rum, a pleasant shock that she apparently liked it almost as much as his family, "of course…"

 

Honeyed eyes rolled as she watched him saunter away with his own drink and she couldn't help herself put smack his ass and let the sound ring in the air, then she picked up her own drink and took a small sip. She could do this. She needed to heal…and this might be part of it. She'd been truthful that she wanted to see if it was a fit; she knew she could have easily asked for lessons from a Sudehpah, but part of her wanted…no needed to take the initiative and go out and do this.

 

She just caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head, blinking at the man that was settled next to her. The dark shirt he wore hid any clan tattoos he might have, but the long dark hair, just barely threaded silver with age and skin definitely marked him as a Boscan native. She blinked as she slowly let her eyes slide along the figure before looking into pale eyes that she was damn sure she knew. The woman took a breath and smiled as she sipped her drink, "good evening, Sir."

 

One hand went out, brushing at the choker she wore, "looking, little one?"

 

Perhaps it was the setting, perhaps it was something more, but his voice sent a shiver down her spine and she let out a soft squeak before nodding, "Yes, Sir."

 

"new, needing to learn," He leaned in, lips brushing against her ear, "and not someone I expected to see here."

 

lucy let out a low mewl and murmured, "I did, Sir…express my desire to actually explore this."

 

The man gently took her hand and stood, "Then let's convene, to one of the private rooms, little one."

 

Brown eyes watched faded jade before she slowly stood, sipping her drink again to calm her nerves just that last little bit, "of course, Sir." She blushed a bit at the half purred and demure tone in her voice, then even more at the wicked smile on lips she usually watched verbally, yet politely tear people to shreds with.

 

Vander let out a breath as he watched and rolled his eyes. His joking nickname might end up as just a bit more and he couldn't help but broadcast a bit of mirth towards his brother.

 

 _"…what did you do and now much is it going to take to clean up the mess?"_ Kaleb sighed in his head.

 

_"I didn't do shit but take Stardust out…and I'm not sure we **want** to clean up this mess…"_

 

He chuckled at the groan he heard, but let it be, focusing on the man he was talking to and discussing various techniques of sexual torture.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Lucy arched under the touches, shaking as she tugged against the cuffs that held her kneeling above the bed, wishing she didn't have the blindfold on, but she moaned as she felt another light touch curl down her side that sent a tremble through her entire body. The woman's clothing felt tight and restrictive and not in any sort of good way.

 

She wasn't even undressed, for Stars' sake! She shouldn't be this sensitive. Part of her tensed when that went through her mind and then she let out a mewl as she felt lips against her neck, pressing feather light kisses down the column and she let out a sigh, the sudden anxiety melting away.

 

Arman carefully half knelt on the bed, watching the way the blonde woman just responded to everything and he groaned inwardly. He could hear her soul singing at the touches and he was determined to keep it singing. Slowly, and as quietly as he could, he let his shirt slide down his body, pooling it on the floor before a steady hand moved, slowly and gently along the prone blonde's side. His lips curled into a smile as he heard the moan that came not just from her mouth, but resonated with her soul.

 

Deftly, his fingers moved back, slowly undoing the ties to the silky gray corset top she was wearing, pulling the laces out fully as he crawled on the bed, lightly kissing across the tattoo that he knew was a magical mark. When he slowly ran his lips across it, on top of feeling the hitch in her breath, he almost felt a warning from the aqua colored symbol. He kept the touches and kisses light before drawing the top aside, letting it fall to the floor with a flick of his wrist and sat back on his heels, watching the panting blonde. Jade eyes watched her squirm, dancing as she let out a small whimper.

 

"you alright, little one?" his spoke, leaning in to speak into her ear, but not touch her.

 

Lucy shuddered as she shifted a bit, body moving towards his heat, "Y…yes, Sir."

 

He brought a hand up, ghosting it across her stomach, exploring "do you remember your words, little one?"

 

She fascinated him as she swallowed, "emerald, pearl, ruby, Sir."

 

"Good," He purred softly as he let his fingers lightly trail along the underside of one breast, watching her arch. His fingers moved around the swell before he slowly pinched the hard nub in his fingers, listening to her soft, sudden and shocked cry before his head dipped down and he slowly let his tongue roll around its twin, ghosting touches along the skin before lightly blowing on it.

 

His hands moved, lowering her skirt and then slid behind her with a smooth movement, "Tell me, Little One, have you been… _good?_ "

 

Lucy let out a low whimper, "Would you…tell me what sort of 'good' you mean, Sir?"

 

His lips split into a grin as he let his mouth rest by her ear, hand sliding around her and almost groaning as she arched back into his body. One hand splayed against her stomach as the other slowly dipped down over her hip, sliding slowly down the crease of her hip and thigh, just barely ghosting the silk covered heat. "have you pleased yourself lately, Little one?"

 

He watched as she shivered and shook her head, taking breaths, "no, Sir, unless you count a massage that almost made me…"

 

"Made you what?" he breathed, smiling at how easily she was willing to let go, if only for a bit.

 

Lucy let out a low whine, "..Orgasm…." she paused and murmured, "Sir."

 

The man couldn't help the low groan, "and it was not a massage for that purpose, hmm?"

 

She slowly shook her head, "no, Sir, just a normal one." She arched and cried out as he pinched the skin of her inner thigh up high, head falling back.

 

Arman chuckled softly and murmured, "how do you feel about that, little one?"

 

Lucy bit her lower lip and whispered, "It felt good, but part of me…feels.." She let out a yelp as he pulled back and there was a crack in the air. Her eyes went wide under the blindfold and she gasped at the sharp pain on one cheek of her ass.

 

He let out a low growl in her ear, "There is nothing wrong with feeling pleasure, little one." Arman slowly drew his fingers over the now pinkened cheek before drawing the hand back and then bringing it against the soft silk covered flesh again, "Do I make myself clear, Little one?"

 

She let out another yelp, nodding rapidly as her breath hitched. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on exactly, but her core clenched at the growled…command? Was it a command?

 

Arman brought the hand sharply onto the globe again, "Answer me, Little one."

 

Lucy arched and let out a whimper, "yes, Sir…perfectly Clear, Sir."

 

The man felt her trembling body and then reached up, slowly undoing the cuffs and pulling her back against his chest. He smiled as she curled into him and he carefully pulled off the blindfold before running his hands through her hair, "Relax, Little one, shh.." he smiled as she sniffled and he held her, lips in her hair as he murmured, "you're loved, I'm not mad, but I will not have you harbor those sort of feelings. It's not good for you."


	19. Chapter 19

_"Van?"_

 

Vander groaned internally as he stood to walk to the bar to get another drink _"yeah?"_

 

_"where's…Lucy? Her emotions are…raw, and bouncing around."_

 

 _"with someone I trust, don't worry."_ Vander scoffed as he stood at the bar, holding his empty glass up and waving it back and forth.

 

_"Van! Who is it? We're supposed to be helping her heal!"_

 

 _"Oh, she's getting plenty of healing!"_ Vander purred back, lips curling into a smug grin.

 

_"VAN!"_

 

The shadowquip flinched at the mental yell and then smiled as he got his new drink, sipping it before he turned and looked around the club, _"…it's dad, okay? Stardust is fucking fine."_

 

The silence was almost like life support equipment going flatline and vander smirked as he took a drink out of his glass and slowly moved through the crowd. _"Just relax, big bro…she's in good hands."_

 

_"wait. Wait. WAIT! You took her to the club we know Dad goes to!?"_

 

Vander grinned as he sipped his drink, _"eh, I'm a damn good fly on the wall bro…and book club was…interesting."_

 

_-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 

Lucy let out a soft sniffle as she brought a hand up and rubbed her eyes, mumbling softly, "Sorry." She felt bad about emotionally breaking down and crying on his chest for nearly an hour.

 

Arman kissed her hair again, "There's nothing to be sorry for." He took a breath, "did you feel safe?"

 

She let out a small sound, nodding as she stayed curled into him, bothered neither by how close they were nor her lack of clothes. Her fingers moved across his chest, gently tracing the clan tattoo against his side and she sighed, "I did…"

 

The man let out a soft hum as he sat there, holding her gently and just letting his hand slowly move along her back, chuckling inwardly as she arched slightly, "we will need rules, if you wish to continue."

 

"…rules?" she pulled back a bit to look at him, confused. "I didn't…I mean I've got some with Virgo but…"

 

He gave her a soft smile, "There are rules, lines to not cross, lines to explore, a lot to go over.." he paused, "it's…like a contract." He brought a hand up her side and then let it rest on her cheek, letting his thumb slowly curl along her lower lip.

 

"It…do you…?" she frowned trying to find the right question as she looked at him, nose curling a bit.

 

The man gave a soft chuckle and smiled as she shivered at the sound, "I enjoy this role and you…are very responsive." He arched an eyebrow and watched her blush a bit, "you are a very quick study as well."

 

The blonde let out a soft squeak as she put her face in the crook of his neck, mumbling, "not teasing?"

 

He spoke softly, voice soft and calming, "I'm Boscan, and we don't tease about sexuality."

 

She let out a soft hum, still shivering each time his hand went up and down her back. After a moment, she swallowed "I'd like to…explore…this doesn't…have any sort of law typing…you know, does it? like being promised or engaged or married?"

 

Arman hummed softly, "well, many do Promise, because of the nature of the relationship." He idly played with the hair at the base of her neck, smiling at the trembling, but her soul, her soul was so harmonious that he knew the trembling wasn't bad.

 

She let out a soft squeak as she ducked her head, "oh, I mean we…uh…" she sputtered a bit, flustered.

 

He let out a soft rich chuckle at her flustered self and the fact that it and hope rose from the melody of her soul, "I do not mind." He kissed her head, "we can give it a month, then decide, how does that sound, Little one?"

 

Lucy shivered and let out a mewl as her core clenched. Her fingers flickered and gently scratched at his chest before she murmured, "I'd…like that, Sir."

 

He let his hand at her jaw tilt her face up, "now, how do Boscans seal a deal again, Little one?"

 

Her eyes danced a bit as she looked at him and then slowly curled her arms up, lightly ghosting them across his arms and shoulders before she raised her self up. She took a shuddering breath as her lips were a breath away from his, "With a kiss, Sir."

 

Both let out soft moans into the kiss, Arman moving to hold her close and drawing out the kiss, letting their lips curl against each other before slowly pulling back. He smiled at the breathless sound that came from her, "good girl."

 

Arman sat there for a moment and then smiled, "come, let's go home, we've a lot to go over."

 

Lucy let out a low whine and then squeaked at the smack on her ass, her eyes went wide as she looked at him.

 

"That was not a suggestion, Little one," He looked amused though as he carefully got up, pulling the small woman with him.

 

She pouted a bit and rubbed the tender cheek, "Yes, Sir."

 

He let out a hum, "Sir just won't do.." he looked at her as he slowly picked up her top and moved to curl it around her, sliding behind her to lace up the top slowly. His lips ghosted over her shoulders gently, "we'll find a better word when we get home, Little One."

 

Lucy shivered and nodded, "yes, Sir." Taking deep breaths as she looked ahead of her. She had not expected anything like this…not ever someone so patient, then she started giggling softly.

 

"what is it, Little One?" Arman arched an eyebrow as he continued the slow lacing of the corset.

 

"It's…funny, Sir…" she looked over her shoulder at him, "Van did call me Mom…" her lips split in a grin as she looked at him.

 

Arman chuckled softly and shook his head, "mm, that he did, Little One, that he did."

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Arman was **not** trying to sneak into his home with the blonde at his side; he simply was not attempting to bring too much attention to their late night entrance. Lucy was leaning against him and smiling softly as she did so, taking her shoes off outside the door to pad on stockinged feet into house. He knew she was emotionally drained more than anything. The near hour she'd broke down had done that. She was bouncing back, but he could hear her soul yearn for a warm and safe place to curl up.

 

She quietly let her shoes drop to the floor and blinked as she saw a glowing stone, illuminating part of Kaleb's chest. Her own narrowed a bit as she let out a low warning sound. Oh, hell no. she was not putting up with his Mindbender bullshit tonight. She was relaxed, not very tipsy, but felt like her emotions were about to tear out of her chest, and possibly negatively depending on what the other blond said.

 

"Dad…Lucy," Kaleb sat there, arching an eyebrow before he picked up a tumbler and slowly drank from it.

 

Arman looked at his son with endless patience, "Kaleb. Stay out of our heads."

 

Kaleb looked a bit sheepish as he sipped his drink, "I'm sorry…Van said some…interesting things that I was wondering about. I'm going to admit I was…shocked at first."

 

"and now?" Lucy couldn't help the snap in her voice as she leaned against the Patriarch of the family for emotional support, a slight tremor in her fingers as they curled into the back of his shirt. For her months of recovery, the man had been there, giving her support and she was willing to explore this, to see if it went somewhere, she wouldn't be denied because of well meaning family.

 

Arman's hand gently ran up and down Lucy's back, soothing her, he watched his son, arching a dark eyebrow and waiting to see what the reply would be. He had raised them well and now he had to see how that upbringing would bring them in this conversation.

 

Kaleb looked between the two and stood before he slowly walked to the two. He could sense how tense Lucy was, but he wrapped his arms around them and hugged them, putting his head between the two of them, "work on this…make it work…" his eyes were soft, "I want you both happy."

 

Lucy stared, gently returning the hug and then watching the large man retreat. Her fingers were still buried in the dark fabric of Arman's shirt and she mumbled, "…I'm not sure if that's sweet, or just..a little weird."

 

Arman chuckled a bit and shook his head, "They worry about me, now that they've mostly found their happiness." He looked down at her, mirth in his eyes and a smirk that she knew from various Pradesh faces, "let him be a doting child."

 

She let out a soft chuckle, eyes softening as she relaxed, "okay." She let out a squeak as she was scooped up and let her head rest against the broad chest, "mm, I like this."

 

Arman nodded as he slowly walked, "it is nice." He took a breath and then decided to waylay taking the woman to her room. He could, that wouldn't be an issue, but he carried her to the large room that was his own and closed the door behind them. He took no time, knowing the room inside and out before he stretched her own and looked down into her eyes, "sleep tonight…well what is left of it, tomorrow we will talk about other things." He slowly started to undress, letting the clothing fall to the floor before sliding, free of clothing, onto the bed. He was mildly surprised at how fast the woman got out of all her clothes save for the silky pair of panties, but he was not going to complain as he pulled her against his chest and let out a content sigh as she curled into him.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Morning brought the Patriarch slowly out of his sleep and with a mild annoyance at the buzzing of souls at his door. Slowly, he propped himself up and arched an eyebrow, counting souls and then whispers. He looked mildly amused as he shook his head, "are you attempting to wake her?"

 

Vander grinned as he swirled into the room and put his head on the foot of the bed. He looked up at his father and purred, "Can I call her Mom and ask her to take baths with me? Wash my hair so I don't get soap in my eyes? Can I? can I?" the wine eyes danced and Arman saw mischief, a bit of loss there, but mostly joy, his youngest was going to run with this and have fun with it, just like everything he could in his young life.

 

"that would be up to her," Arman said softly, not wanting to chastise too loudly, looking slightly amused "not something that I would make her do..but she may choose to do so."

 

Vander pouted a bit, "aww, okay." The shadowquip ignored the hisses at the door before a shadow snaked up, latching onto the door and opening it, causing the rest of the Pradesh boys to fall into the room with a loud thud.

 

Lucy took a sharp breath, sitting up and then held out a hand, two keys held between her fingers, voice sleepy as she called out, "Taurus! Loke!"

 

There was a doorbell and the spirits grinned as they appeared. Loke adjusted himself, smoothing out the armor he wore and looked down, "So…it seems we've got some people that need help."

 

Taurus grinned as he crouched, the bullman letting out a snort as his eyes danced, the blade he had on his shoulder larger now, spikes of earth glimmering in their sharpness, "Good morning, Beautiful Miss Lucy!"

 

The men moved to scramble to their feet and Lucy blinked slowly, looking down the bed. She arched an eyebrow as she looked at Vander, she was barely awake and it showed, her eyes half lidded and barely looking like they were able to focus, "…really, skŭpa, really?"

 

Vander grinned as he stayed where he was "If I call you mom and pout, begging, will you take a bath with me? I'm really bad at washing myself, worse than a toddler…"

 

Brown eyes rolled as Lucy yawned and waved her hand, dismissing the question for now, "it's alright, Loke, Taurus…sorry, sudden wake up, that's all."

 

Loke grinned as he looked at the four men, "that's fine, Princess. We understand."

 

The two spirits dissolved in a shimmer of golden stardust and Lucy sat there a moment before rubbing her eyes and then curling up against Arman's side, mumbling incoherently as she kissed his clan tattoo.

 

Farron stood there for a moment, "I'm torn."

 

"By?" Arman arched an eyebrow, curling an arm around the seemingly sleeping again blonde mage.

 

"how good this scene looks…and the fact that I changed her diapers," Farron shook his head, "I'll be fine, give me a day or two."

 

Lucy mumbled as she lay there, "I'm going to put your asses in diapers if you don't leave right now. I was sleeping peacefully, I want to go back to sleeping peacefully."

 

Farron nodded, "sounds good." He turned and straightened himself up, walking out and trying to come to terms not so much that they were in a relationship, but that he'd always seen her as a bit of a little sister.

 

Arman arched an eyebrow at his others sons, as if waiting and he watched them all slowly come to their feet. "well?"

 

"in my defense, I just wanted to see," Kaleb shrugged and grinned before he turned to slip away, "..she's really not a morning person."

 

Cristoff scoffed as he stood there and smiled, "it'll be odd at first, but…I'm happy for you…both of you." He pursed his lips, "excuse me…I've got a mate to go deal with." He moved quickly out of the room.

 

Vander didn't bother moving. If he had to be honest, he was most worried about Zen. His brother hadn't grown up with them and probably didn't fully understand this. He glanced towards the Archangel Mage and saw confusion on his features. He gave a faint grin, "hey bro."

 

The flecked eyes looked at Vander, "mm?" He glanced back to their father and the blonde snuggled against him.

 

"Let's go have a heart to heart," Vander slowly stood, stretching and then moving towards his brother. He led him out of the room and then slowly closed it behind him.

 

Lucy waited a few moments before mumbling, "…please tell me they don't do that every morning. I'll start throwing things."

 

Arman chuckled a bit and kissed the top of the blonde head, "not at all. It seems they're just being curious boys."

 

She mumbled almost darkly, "they get too close…Lucy kick right to the Grass Sea. I swear on the stars."


	20. Chapter 20

It had been six weeks since that awkward morning for the Pradesh boys and two weeks since Arman and Farron had to go to Enca. The boys were still a bit curious, trying to get details, but the girls? Oh, Emzadi and Xally were over the moon at the news. The family was getting together because the dragoness could finally travel. She stood with her son on her shoulder, giving a soft chuckle as she sipped from a drink, watching the small blonde mage. One thing she did like with her mate: her drinks were never, ever hot if they were supposed to be cold.

 

"So.." She side-eyed Lucy as the other blonde drank from what she assumed was some sort of strawberry drink. "you and Dad?"

 

Lucy blinked for a moment at the question and arched an eyebrow. Her body shifted and her demeanor as firm, it was the body language of someone that had stood toe to toe with dragons and dragon slayers, "yes, why?"

 

The Dragoness grinned at the way the smaller mage stood and then nodded, "just checking. Hopefully you're happy."

 

Lucy gave a warm smile and nodded. She absently brought a hand towards her neck and then let out a huff through her nose. The temporary collar they used just wasn't good for out and about. "we are, Emi, we make each other happy. I feel…more alive than ever, still raw…still very raw, but it's getting better day by day." Her voice was soft and wistful, "And Arman is doing that for me, he started…before I even woke."

 

She turned as the doors opened and her eyes lit up as she saw Arman. The woman let out a small happy sound at his traditional Boscan suit and she was half skipping away from the bar, actually ducking beneath Zen, body just barely brushing against his, as the rest of the family went to greet their father and Farron. The archangel looked at the small woman, a wistful look on his face, for just a moment before he shook his head and continued towards his father. Yukino was sleeping because their son just had an amazing knack for keeping them up if he could and she refused to allow him to do anything.

 

Her steps were lighter and she let out a small sound as she was up on a table with the help of a sudden shadow and jumping towards Arman. Her arms curled around his shoulders and he chuckled as he caught her, spinning to lessen the impact. Her eyes were dancing as she smiled warmly before she ducked her head; kissing him firmly and letting out a low mewl, murmuring into his lips, "welcome home, Mzazi."

 

There were quite a few cheers as the man's hands went to hold the woman up against him, one hand on her ass, the other supporting one of the legs she'd curled around his hips. He gave her a light swat as she pulled away from the kiss, taking deep breaths as her eyes danced. He could still see they had a road ahead of them, but they would work through it, he had faith that they would, she threw herself fully into their commitment to one another and kept nothing from him. He let her go as he felt her squirming.

 

As she slid down his body, he chuckled and let her feet land on the floor, then snorted as she had a box in her hand, the woman truly knew how to frisk him down for things without him truly realizing it. She gently shook it, arching an eyebrow at the dull thunk from inside before opening it. She blinked at the choker inside. It was beautifully done, hammered gold and silver, the gemstones matching the ones Arman had on his jewelry and she looked at him with sharp eyes.

 

The Family had seen this before, since they started their relationship, sometimes it was like they didn't need to talk to one another. Their souls, as Bickslow said, reached out to one another and they talked that way. He assured them it was fine, it was simply a deeper connection, one that was almost akin to Lucy and her spirits.

 

Lucy arched an eyebrow at Arman and the man gave her a small little smirk and shrugged a bit. Her eyes narrowed a bit as if taking him in for a moment and she let out a small sound as her lips pursed, a slightly questioning look on her face. The man just arched an eyebrow as he tilted his head, giving her a small shrug as he watched her run a finger over the piece of jewelry and grinned broadly when her shoulders sunk a bit, almost like she'd lost an argument.

 

"Yes, I'll be your Promised," Lucy said as she stood there, smiling as she took the choker out and then put it around her neck, seeing 'Little Lovely One' ornately carved into the metal. She then let out a laugh as she was swept up into a toe curling kiss. She still had plenty of healing to do, but each day, little bit by little bit, he was helping her, through normal means, through their play, through reading, understanding, through patience and acceptance.

 

Vander waited until she was put down and grabbed her, spinning her so she was facing him and then curling around her and whining, head resting on her chest as he gave her the biggest innocent face he could muster, "moooooooom, Kaleb's being meaaaaaaaaan to meeeeeeeeee."

 

Everyone laughed at the drawn out words, the blonde woman gently patting his head, just like an indulgent mother, "There there, skŭpa, there there." Her eyes cut to Kaleb and she arched an eyebrow, "I'll have a talk with him later." Her eyes danced and the guildmaster let out a laugh, shaking his head. "seriously though, skŭpa, I'd like to go celebrate…privately with your father about being Promised."

 

Vander let out a dramatic sniff as he looked up at Lucy, "but…but.." they both dissolved into laughter and the shadowquip purred, "have fun, make sure everyone can hear it?"

 

"You little shadow-shit," She laughed though as she was pushed into Arman, leaning against him and smiling warmly. There was a brightness behind it, her eyes still held shadows, but they were slowly being driven away, with each bit of her soul that he was able to heal, she was becoming whole again…and Arman was just a bit worried about what trouble might come for his Little One, however, he knew she could take care of herself and had plenty of people to be there, standing at her side, if things got really bad.

 

Though…the next leg of their journey wouldn't start until eight months later, when the newest Pradesh arrived. She arrived with little wing markings…that looked more like they were made of keys than feathers. They named her Layla Ryūki Pradesh, after her mother, his lost friend…and the dragons that lead to them coming into the relationship they were in, The dragons that saved Vander. The argument with the Spirit King was epic before the birth…but well, another story…another time…another soul healed, another soul found, another soul lost…


	21. Epilogue piece 1

Layla Ryūki Pradesh, at eight, was a smart girl, with a large family, a loving Father, Mother, plenty of brothers and sisters…and nieces and nephews…that were the same age as her. Some kids that she went to school with saw it as Odd, but she was proud of most of her family. Except maybe "Uncle" natsu. He was an idiot on a good day, not careless, just stupid.

 

Her favorite pastime though, was spending time with Vander and playing pranks. She was slowly coming into her magic, so she had to learn a lot of control and when she wasn't working with Mama, she was working with her brother Zen.

 

She often saw him sending looks towards Mama that were almost longing, but the moment "Aunt" Yukino came around, it was like the look was never there. She also didn't like their son much.

 

Lucien had learned to use his wings first, and since they had the same type, if slightly different Magic, he liked to act like he was better. His silver wings were nothing to her. Not when hers were so much more elegant, at least to her.

 

She was shorter than most her age, by about four inches, her hair was dark mahogany, almost black with green stripes in it and golden tips that, no matter how many hair cuts she got, always stayed. Magic, she supposed. Her eyes, like both Zen and Luc had golden flecks in them, only she had bi-colored Jade and honey brown eyes.

 

She banked in the air, the wings that looked more mechanical than anything letting out a soft chime as she did so. The feathers of the wings were strangely metallic and smaller than both Zen and Luc had. Yet, each despite being normal feathers, were shaped, the ends like Celestial keys; had strange 'pistons' that where there in place of the upper wing bone She'd learned while he could do many things…she could gate. Which Brother Vander loved. He helped her perfect that early. When Lucien would be a little braggy about going faster in the air, all she had to do was use that gate ability. She always did the same thing as well and it made her giggle. A "double hop" as she called it, right onto his back, then springing off him to dive through another one and get ahead of him. Far ahead of him.

 

In a way, they pushed each other and she knew it, but that didn't stop that holidays were always the worst. Mama smiled at Zen and "Aunt" Yukino, but it didn't reach her eyes, not like when Vander would suddenly curl around her and whine about things.

 

She sighed as she landed, the mechanical looking wings folding back in and with a deep breath, shimmered away to rest inside the 'tattoo' on her back.

 

"so, what's my little sister up to today?"

 

Layla blinked up and smiled at her brother Kaleb, grinning, "You tell me?"

 

He chuckled as he sat, lavender eyes dancing as she curled into his side, "I try to not do that, you know. Your Mama will get angry."

 

She snuggled into his side and nodded, "mm, true." When it came to comfort, Kaleb gave the best hugs, but Cristoff gave the best snuggles…so they were really even in her books. She let out a hum "Zendi not with you?"

 

Kaleb smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, "Zendi is with her father, practicing Runes."

 

"aww," She pouted a bit and then huffed as she saw a familiar flash in the air, "bleh, Luc."

 

Kaleb smiled, he'd seen the competitiveness between the two Archangel children and realized that it was probably not on purpose but ingrained. Lucy had managed to get the compulsion dampened, but it couldn't be fully taken away, the two children would eventually be drawn to Celestial Mages, but it wouldn't fully take their will for which he was grateful. They'd gone through all sorts of hell because of Zen and with two new and young Archangels, they were on high alert at all times.

 

"So, what were your plans?" He looked down at her, waiting to see if she'd answer him instead of rattling around in her own head. Kaleb knew she had a strangely bad habit of it. She could be in the middle of a conversation, answer a question and when nothing else was directed at her, she'd drift away.

 

"Huh?" The bi-colored eyes blinked up at Kaleb for a moment and she furrowed her brow, "oh, I don't know…we already did flying lessons…and Capricorn has been working with me and my gating…" she shrugged, "avoid Luc?"

 

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "you two are the same age, there's no reason to avoid him." His lips curled in a teasing manner, "Unless you like him?"

 

The girl looked up at Kaleb and smacked him a few times with an open palm, "ewwww! No way! He's annoying and I hate him." she made a gagging sound that Kaleb was **sure** Vander had taught her that made him chuckle.

 

"alright, alright," he smiled, eyes dancing with mischief as he moved to pick her up, "want to come up to my office?"

 

The girl sat there for a moment and nodded, smiling softly, "mm!" she curled against Kaleb and let out a soft sigh as she played with a bit of his hair, "you've got the prettiest hair in the family…you know, next to Mama."

 

"well, I'm glad you approve of it," He looked at the girl from the corner of his eye, "…so what is bothering you?"

 

Layla looked at the hair between her fingers, brow furrowing, "I miss Dad."

 

Kaleb let out a low sound. That made sense, the little girl had taken over the spot of Daddy's Little girl, though Emzadi and Xally **still** gave her a run for her money. He chuckled a bit, "He'll be home before you know it."

 

The girl let out a low hum and smiled, "okay."

 

"now, let's get you settled with something to do, before you drive people nuts…or go and beat up Luc…" He arched an eyebrow, "but it might do the two of you some good to go to the practice rings to spar…."

 

The small girl's lips curled back into a sneer that was filled with malice, "no thank you."

 

Kaleb gave a faint sigh, shaking his head. These two needed to get things sorted…and both were a little too adept with their minds for him to even push the suggestion into one of them. He'd work little by little, with the help of Freed to get the two to get along…at least they all hoped, otherwise, puberty for both of them was going to dismantle the family home at the holidays.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place somewhere...before the last chapter of the main story. I just forgot to upload it in the right place. derp.

Lucy sat, listening to Arman and Capricorn go back and forth about her and a diet. The woman picked up a piece of homemade fruit pizza and then smiled to Mister Elan as she took a bite and accepted the smoothie he gave her.

 

"I am telling you, we've discussed this and though you mean well, Mister Elan knows how to make a balanced diet for her that won't be lacking sweets," The Pradesh Patriarch stared the spirit down.

 

The Sea Goat didn't seem to look convinced, "She needs less sugar in her diet. She eats far too much."

 

The woman let out a low sound as she sat there, but didn't do much more, grinning as she took another bite of the pizza. Lucy couldn't help the moan of pleasure at how the fruit tasted and both Capricorn and Arman were looking over at her. Her honeyed eyes looked at them and smiled bashfully before swallowing, "Sorry…"

 

The Sea Goat Scowled a bit, looking at her 'snack' before Mister Elan stepped in, waving a wooden spoon in his face, "None of that! This is balanced, using honey, which is a natural sugar instead of processed."

 

Lucy murmured, "mmm, if you use Honey for most of your sweetener in foods, Mister Elan, I can see why Kaleb's got a honey addiction." She grinned a bit as she licked her fingers, diving in for another piece of the 'pizza'.

 

"Thank you," The Chef nodded to the woman before going back to scowling at the Spirit, "Do not even think that I cannot find a proper diet for her while she works out and daily life. That is insulting to me as a Chef!"

 

Capricorn knew a losing battle when he was in one and then very reservedly nodded, "…alright…about her work out…"

 

"Kaleb is doing that at the guild," Arman said, moving over to the bubbly blonde and taking a small piece of her snack, putting it in his mouth to try it, "which is what Mister Elan will base her diet off of."

 

The spirit let out a sigh and bowed before disappearing. Lucy spoke, "don't give him too much grief. Like Loke, he's promised his key to my bloodline." She smiled warmly up at Arman, kissing him lightly, "really, Mzazi, he means well…he just…worries."

 

Arman looked at her and arched an eyebrow, "it is not his place to worry now, it is mine." He then grinned at her light blush as she stuffed a bit more of the 'pizza' into her mouth. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of teasing her whenever he could, but…he almost loved it more when she blushed from something so simple.

 

He wouldn't make her stop being a working mage, she enjoyed it, thrilled and grew, even if the jobs were simple and he enjoyed returning after a long day at the Consulate to find her at his desk writing in her 'draft journal'. He'd helped her, discretely, get her book published and the royalties for that alone made it so that she truly didn't have to work, but she wanted to for ideas.

 

"So what plans do you have for this week?" He picked up his coffee, slowly sipping it as he leaned against the counter she was sat at.

 

Lucy let out a low hum and pulled out her com, carefully flipping through it, "let's see…" she tilted her head and let out a small hum, "oh, there's a mission for a key….."

 

"That sounds promising," he looked at her patiently, noting that she had trailed off, "Where is it?"

 

The blonde licked her lips, "…near the Peregrande border…" she let out a breath and shook her head, "nope. I'll pass. Maybe someone else that takes it will be kind enough to give me the key." She hated Peregrande, for many reasons and always tried to avoid the border. There were too many issues close to the border and she didn't want herself harmed or caught, the thought sent a chill down her spine.

 

Arman nodded, understanding her hesitance now and leaned over, gently kissing her and smirking at the moan he pulled from her, "Alright, hopefully they will."

 

"what about you?" She looked up at him, eyes soft as she tucked a bit of hair behind one ear. He had seen pictures of her when her hair was all blonde, but it truly didn't hold a candle to how her hair was, the streaks of light green should look odd, but they just peeked out at times. It was when red and aqua started to appear that he knew she was stressed, a left over from the Dragon Gods, but a very good one to help him tell her mood without having to listen to her soul.

 

"I'll be working a bit late at the Consulate and going on a two week trip the day after tomorrow," he watched her and saw the blue peek out for a moment before it seemed to slide away. Arman then put his mug down and gently cradled her cheek, "I will be fine, Little One, Farron and Cristoff will be with me."

 

She let out a low whine as she nuzzled into his hand and murmured, "Alright, I'll miss you, Mzazi."

 

"and I'll miss you, every second," He smirked as her cheeks lit up again, so enjoying seeing the blush spread across her cheeks and never getting sick of it.


	23. Epilogue Piece 2

Lucy sighed, Aurora, her and Arman's second child, was a darling, most of the time, but she was currently teething and just wouldn't be settled by anything, except Virgo and the Maid Spirit had the day off. This was, of course, the day that Yukino had come again to attempt to talk to her. They hadn't planned either of the children, but while her sister had beautiful golden hair, Aurora had black hair that shimmered green and blue when the light hit it, much like the Aurora Borealis and she was glad for the name choice.

 

She was tired, and not in a good way that meant a night of play and lovemaking. She looked at the other woman as she tried to ignore the fussy child on the floor as she put a block in her mouth. Lucy knew she should take it away, but it was big enough she wouldn't choke.

 

"Lucy, I…"

 

Before the other mage got a word out, Lucy snapped, "oh, drop the bullshit, Yuki." She crossed her arms under her chest, scowling, "I heard all about how you'd freaked out when I asked Zen to help his **sisters** because of their wings. I don't care what fucking chip you have on your shoulder. Zen's a friend at most, technically, my step-child at least. You've been a right bitch since Layla was born. You've got your own son, also an Archangel I might add, that Zen teaches every bit of spare time he has. I'm asking him to spend time with both Layla and Aurora because they **need** his guidance."

 

"Yes, well, he's our son, of course I want Zen to teach him!" The other Celestial mage looked offended, "and teach him first!"

 

Lucy just stared at the other mage, letting out a slow breath. She needed to stay calm, "yuki, you're a right bitch. I don't care that you're technically family now. Me? I'll be polite, I'll be nice, but only when we're around others. Otherwise?"

 

She stepped right into the slightly smaller woman's space, voice going low as she growled, "stay the hell away from me. At least I'm not some weak willed little bitch that has to steal someone else's man before they decided to promise to get laid for life." She sneered.

 

When Yukino opened her mouth an indignant reply on her tongue, Lucy pointed to the door and raised her voice, "Now, get out and send your husband to start training with his new sister." She'd drawn herself up, using every bit of the hated training her own father had put her through to make a presence of herself without using her magic. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the other mage go and then she groaned as she slumped into her chair, head falling back.

 

The soft footsteps behind the chair made her open one of her eyes and she arched an eyebrow at Arman, she didn't feel like talking she was simply too drained.

 

The man chuckled a bit, "I'd say I'm home, but it looks like you're a bit too tired."

 

Her hands moved though, pulling herself towards him and she mumbled into a kiss, "never too tired for kisses, Mzazi. Never." She smiled at his chuckle and then sighed, "…how much of that did you hear?"

 

The man arched a dark brow, "all of it, your soul was raging, but…I figured that you needed to get that out."

 

Lucy gave a soft snort as she sat there, "a little bit cathartic to get that off my chest finally…but mostly I'm just tired." She let out a whine, "I need Virgo…or whatever teething ring she gives Aurora."


	24. Epilogue 3

Lucy’s eye was twitching and Kaleb was really wishing his father was there.  Yukino was a very sweet woman, but since Aurora’s birth, something had become almost petty in the Celestial Mage. He slowly picked up his coffee and sighed, “I really wish our own Celestial Mage was about.”

 

“Oh? You guys have one? Had one? Where is he or she?”

 

“He went on some sort of trip about two years before Zen and Yukino mated. He’d gotten some sort of offer to look into a way to help him with his compulsions,” Kaleb gave a small smile, “something about a well of knowledge.”  The guildmaster slid the tablet he was holding to Lucy and watched her pale and memories flash through her head. The man sucked in a deep breath as he sat there.

 

“I..oh, Stars...I’m sorry...I ...he…” Lucy brought her hands to her lips as she stared at the picture, wide eyed.

 

The mindbender took a moment, looking over the memories and let out a low hum, “that wasn’t him.”

 

“...how do you know?” Lucy looked at Kaleb, brow furrowing.

 

Kaleb looked amused “Because he doesn’t have a tattoo that he got right before he left.”

 

“Tattoo?” Lucy’s eyebrow shot up.

 

The mindbender chuckled, “Yes, he and Rowan had a bet and he lost.” He still looked amused, “He got a tattoo along his arm and spine of a rose vine with silver roses on it.”

 

Lucy let out a low breath, “What about the spirits he used?”

 

Kaleb shrugged, “without having that mage here, I wouldn’t know, honestly. Dark Guilds can and will find ways to alter how their mages look, it’s a good way to make innocent mages take the fall.”

 

“Oh…”

 

~)~))~)~)~

 

Yukino was watching Lucien and Zen as they practiced, lips drawn in a thin line at the two girl archangels that were off to the side, waiting their turn. She was not happy and had made it very clear but Kaleb had  **insisted** on it...which, despite what she could convince Zen of, still held weight.

 

The air shimmered and a tree started to form in the middle of the practice ring, a lot of people pausing to watch before the trunk split and a man sized door appeared. It opened and Yukino took a sharp breath as she felt magic power curl out. 

 

Her eyes narrowed as she saw a male figure, but the power she felt was very much like her own...though, on the same power scale as Lucy’s and she felt...threatened.

 

“Your saviour has arrived!” The voice that called out was clear, calm, confident and Yukino’s eyes narrowed further. The figure paused as the ‘door’ disappeared and looked around, “...there are decidedly more fluff winged beings around than when I left.”

 

“Hestor,” Zen chuckled softly, “where have you been?!”

 

The silver haired mage slowly blinked and looked around, “hmm…” He stared down at the boy that had walked over, watching him with an arched eyebrow, “it’s a...small archangel.” The man let out an indignant yelp as two forms were across the ring and clinging to his legs, “...there are two tiny creatures accosting my person.”

 

Lucy giggled softly, despite the situation and smiled. She was glad that this wasn’t the man she had killed way back then. He seemed...better, balanced and though still a bit dark, completely benign. “They’re children...though some days I do wonder.”

 

“Right,” The man, Hestor, brushed off his gold and white brocade vest and Lucy looked at the beautiful tattoo that curled along his arm, realizing just how different this was from the man she had killed. His eyes slowly looked around and then landed on Yukino, “may I enquire as to why there is a riff raff Celestial Mage in White Sea?”

 

Yukino hissed, “why you-” Her eyes glowed as her ire grew.

 

Zen let out a grunt, moving towards the male mage, a sword coming out of nowhere, “Hestor!”

 

The Silverhaired man arched an eyebrow, waiting and then ducking forward as the two girls suddenly scampered back eyes wide with fear, sliding into the former Gladiator and narrowing his eyes, “let’s see…” there was a pulse of magic and Yukino let out a screech as she held her head.

 

“Kill him, Zen!”

 

The man rolled to the side as the archangel’s weapon slid through the air and Lucy’s eyes went wide as magic blazed around him, the vest sliding away into an ornate chest piece and two black blades that seemed to have stars within them appeared in his hands and were up, blocking the blade, “Forced Mating?”

 

“Uh...maybe?” Lucy shifted, “there was alcohol involved...and how are you…?” Her lips drew into a thin line as she really took him in. 

 

His hand came around, a pulse of magic sending Yukino to her knees as he spoke, “I formally challenge you, for the bond of the Archangel.”

 

The people that had come out were standing, wide eyed at the declaration.

 

“Hestor!” Kaleb called out, moving towards the man.

 

The steel blue eyes slowly looked the guildmaster up and down, the mindbender taken aback by the sadness in them as they scanned the crowd. Kaleb could see where his eyes were going, looking at hands and wrists and he heard the silver haired man let out a soft sigh, “Master Kaleb, it has been awhile.”

 

“What are you doing, Hestor?”

 

Hestor tilted his head, “you don’t see it? The overriding of Zen’s will.” the look he gave the man was firm enough that everyone squirmed just a bit and he made a face, “...you did...and could do nothing about it. Of course.”

 

“What are you doing to my dad and mom!” 

 

Hestor looked down at the boy for a long moment, “Do you know of your father’s childhood?” when the boy nodded, the silver haired man crouched, “do you know what what your mother did...was enslave him?” when the boy stiffened, the man put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I am sorry, but your father...was my friend before I left.” he scowled and hissed, “Stars Dammit, Zen Ralkier Pradesh, you turn that shit off!” 

 

There was laughter as the silver haired man turned and spun, pointing at Zen’s face, “I mean it!” he brought his hand up as he took a deep breath, “anyway. I challenged your mother to a formal Duel…” he looked at the boy again, “I will not take your father from you, Child...but...I shant let him stay enslaved.”

 

“...are you going to uh...become Dad’s new mate.”

 

Hestor paled a bit “no. no, no. that would not be pleasing for either of us. Your father much prefers female company..” he leaned down, stage whispering to the boy, “I’m sure you’ve noticed how he is with hugs some days.” The boy laughed at the man and Hestor winked, “but no, I would create a Bond with him, allowing him the free will to find a mate he choses.”

 

“You’d do that?” Lucien tilted his head and looked up at the mage.

 

Hestor Scoffed, “Contrary to popular belief I am a nice guy…” His steel blue eyes slowly looked at Zen, giving him a hard look. “...I’ve noted how much I dislike your magic and the inability to tell a lie around you, haven’t it?”

 

Kaleb chuckled, “quite a lot and quite often you have.”

 

Hestor clapped his hands, “Right so…” He looked at the seething Yukino, “You have two choices: fight or don’t. Seeing as my friend’s features hazed over when he attacked me, that means the mating was forced, no amount of alcohol could compel someone to mate an archangel.” his lips curled into a grin that sent shivers down his spine, “and...in Bosco...that means Rape….which is punishable. By death.”

 

“Now children, please leave the ring.” He made a shooing motion until they stepped outside the protective barrier and nodded before he arched an eyebrow as the woman rushed him and stepped aside, “did no one think to teach her to fight?”

 

Vander laughed, “man, we tried, she didn’t want to!” he watched and crossed his arms on his chest, shaking his head.

 

Hestor let out a faint sigh, “why do they think that because we are a dying breed-” he paused as Yukino lunged again and his hand snapped around, the man backhanding her and sending her sprawling on the peach sands. He slowly arched an eyebrow, “undisciplined.” he seemed in no rush in the least bit to actually attack, giving the woman time.

 

There was amusement from the crowd as the woman lunged again and the man sidestepped a loud crack filling the air as the flat of his blade came firmly down upon her ass, sending her sprawling. Those that knew the man knew one thing: He was playing with the woman on purpose, “Balance, horrendous. Temperament, subpar. Fighting skills nil.” He brought a hand up and covered his mouth, the yawn he gave exaggerated as his eyes danced and he watched Yukino, waiting for her to stand.

  
  


“I bet the boy would be more of a challenge,” Hestor let out a dramatic sigh as he waited for Yukino, his features bland. This time, however, when she charged, he didn’t move. When she got a few feet away, his eyes flashed with malice and the blade in his hand turned. Yukino let out a started screech as she tried to stop and he stepped forward, letting the blade pierce through her chest until his hand was flush upon her.

 

Steel blue eyes looked down into Yukino’s, a sneer on the man’s lips, “you are the reason that people see our magic as weak. Be gone from this realm, may you not get a star to further disgrace us by reminding us that you existed.” He brought his other hand up and then pushed back as he pulled on the sword, watching the body fall backwards.

 

He turned as he felt the magic swirl around Zen, features turning to one of semi-worry before the blade shimmered away, the armor as well, leaving him in that gold and white brocade vest that he’d appeared in. he stepped towards the archangel, speaking softly and murmuring, “Shh, it’s alright. I said I wouldn’t mate you. It was a promise.” He took the man’s face in his hands, “it’s fine...stay calm.” his fingers slowly curled along the man’s cheeks in a soothing motion, seeing the panic in those amethyst orbs. He made a few more soft, soothing sounds, “I, Hestor Adom Kedanza, Priest of Anubis by blood, Celestial Spirit Mage, Bearer of the Title StarBlade, by the 88 constellations and multitude of heavenly bodies...I claim you Evening Star as mine, as my bonded, not my mate to take against your will.”

 

They all felt the magic and watched the relief in the large archangel’s features seemed to return to a relaxed state, “I am Zen Ralkier Pradesh the Evening Star, I accept your claim and vow my service.” 

 

The magic swirled around the two and Hestor let out a soft sigh, “Feel better?”

 

Zen snorted, “you’re not hiding anything any more.”

 

“Fuck you, and not in a way that would make me happy,” Hestor glowered and smacked the man on the chest, “Go be with your son...and apparently you have more than enough little fluffy winged demon killers to train.”

 

The man let out a huff as he turned, striding towards the guildhall, “anyway, the savior of your brother has arrived and done his job. I now demand sustenance, scotch and I do not know what else yet.”

 

“We’ve missed you, Hes,” Kaleb smiled softly and saw a bit of detached pain in those steely blue eyes, “...are you alright?”

 

The man’s lips drew into a thin line, “no, but it is nothing I wish to speak of.” he breezed past the guildmaster, taking a deep breath “I am going to go eat, drink and then who knows what I shall do, other than stay close so that your brother has protection.”

  
  



End file.
